The younger Mason
by Stars-In-The-Eyes
Summary: I suppose, going into year 11, now is the time to mature. Just a little bit though. Having to behave well in school is difficult- especially when you hang around with Finn Sharkey. But being the heads sister is kind of depressing- apart from getting out of detention! Rated T for scenes of suicide in chapter 1 and future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Waking up on a morning has to be the hardest part of the day. Pressing the snooze button that much on my alarm clock, Annie has to normally come wake me up so I can get to school on time.

Annie is my niece although she is two years older than me. I've lived with her and Rachel since I was five years old.

My father walked out on my mother when I was 4 years old. When I was that age, I believed everything was magical. I was completely oblivious to the fact my father was never home when I finished school, or the weird smell that clung to him when he came home just before my bedtime. I didn't understand anything when I was little. But now I'm 15, I understand that my father was an alcoholic that went to the pub after work and drank himself stupid. I looked up to him like he was superman, in my eyes, he was the world's most amazing daddy. Until he met Janette, he walked out on me and my mum and didn't think anything of it.

When my father left, I believed I had done something wrong. Had I been too naughty for him? Did he not like the cupcake I made for him the night before he left? I believed my mother blamed me too. After he left, all she did was drink endless cups of coffee all day. She didn't speak, she refused to look at me, and she didn't look after me properly.

But I hid it well. I cleaned my school clothes in the sink and put them on the washing line to dry. They felt very uncomfortable but I always imagined I was Cinderella, cooking and cleaning. But there was never anything in the house to cook. I used to eat as much as I could at school and then go to the shop on my way home to put a bag of biscuits in my school bag while the lady behind the till wasn't looking. She must have thought I was looking at the sweets every night.

Mrs. Stephenson, the next door neighbor must have released something was wrong with mummy, because after a few weeks of having chocolate biscuits for tea, she kept inviting me around for scones and noodles.

I always remember that dreadful morning. I woke up at 7.00am every day when I heard Mr. Stephenson starting his car. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth knowing we were dreadfully low on toothpaste.

But the door wouldn't open.

I went down to the kitchen to see if mummy was drinking her coffee in there. But she wasn't. My first thought was she getting back to normal. She had gone for a bath and was going to take me to school like she used too when daddy was here.

So I got my magnet from my room and used it to open the bathroom lock. I went in the bathroom to see mummy had used my red water dye. Then I seen mummy was asleep in the bath. So I flicked water in her face to wake her up. But she didn't. She never did.

I went to Mrs. Stephenson and told her mummy wouldn't wake up. She asked Mr. Taylor from across the road to go check on her. But it was too late. My mother had killed herself while I slept in the room next door.

My father refused to acknowledge what had happened. Social services believed him and Janette where in no fit state to look after me. 3 months later, I was adopted by a lovely woman named Rachel. She was gentle and kind and very pretty. She never got angry when I wet the bed or screamed in my sleep. She was a lovely lady.

A year later I found out Rachel was tracked down by social services as she is my older sister. At 25 years old and the mother of a 7 year old Annie, she agreed I could live with her.

I'm now 15 and attend Waterloo road. Today is my first day in year 11. I got my new school uniform and went to get changed. Burgundy red blazer, white blouse, stripy tie, grey skirt and white knee high socks. I plaited my long brown hair into a fish tail plait and went down for breakfast. As usual, Annie and Rachel were already down before me eating bowls of cereal.

"Nice of you to show your face, wouldn't want you to be late on your first day of year 11." Rachel said. We all knew I wouldn't be late. Having your older sister as the head of your secondary school is kind of depressing.

I ate my bowl of shreddies, grabbed my bag and headed to meet Lauren.

We walked into form to see Mr. Clarkson sat at his desk. He smiled at us as we entered and started taking the register when I felt my phone buzz.

_Hey Liv, can you tell Mr C im going to be late? Cheers babe xx- Finn_

"Olivia Mason, just because you're the heads sister does not mean you can have you phone out in class. You can have it back at the end of the day." He said as he took it out my hands.

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hi! I decided I would write a waterloo road fic after I read a very good one by another author. Please review and tell me what you think? Another chapter will be updated shortly. Just to let you know, Finn and Olivia are only friends for now! I also want to put a few new characters in to be in the friendship group with Olivia, Lauren, Madi, Finn and Josh. If you can think of a character, just leave a review with a description of what they look like and their personalities please!**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why does school have to start so early? I'm shattered and want my bed or a coffee. But does this school sell coffee? No? What a surprise." Madi moaned coming into the common room.

Trying my best to keep straight face, I pointed over to the coffee machine that was in the corner. Year groups below year 11 are not allowed in the common room, so this is our first day sitting, or lying in Lauren's case, on the plush sofas in the centre of the room. Music is playing quietly through the speaker near where Annie is sat with her friends and some old computers go across the far wall so that people who are behind on their homework can study during breaks. I will most likely be using one of them in the future. There is also a few bookshelves with GCSE level topics in to help us with our studies.

"Earth to Liv! Finally, you snap out of your daydream! Are you signing up to this residential thing? It seems really good! Theirs canoeing and artery an…" Josh trailed off when Finn interrupted him.

"Josh, she's been zoned out for the last ten minutes, she has no clue what you're talking about mate." Finn chuckled as he passed me the leaflet.

I read through the leaflet. The trip seems quite good, only downside is it's a weekend but if everyone has signed up, then we will all be together anyway. I signed my name on the back of the brochure and passed it to Madi to look through as she just came back with a coffee.

"Thanks for getting my phone took off me by the way Finn, sure to return the favor." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"You need to learn to be sneaky Liv, itch your foot while checking your texts, or wear your hair down and cover headphones up. You look a lot prettier with it down anyway." He teased pulling on my plait. I stuck my tongue out at him and decided to copy Lauren and catch up on some much needed sleep during break.

* * *

"Right class, I'd like you to figure out what the _x_ stands for in this. Its independent work Finn, so whatever that note says that you have just passed Olivia, she does not need to read." I lifted my head and there was a piece of paper under my math's book. Damn Mr. Chalk. He can see Finn passing notes to me yet he can't see Amy reading a magazine at the back? I think he needs a new pair of glasses.

After I figured out _x_ was 9, I looked up to see Mr. Chalk busy on his computer, I quietly pulled the note out from under my book and had a look what it said.

_Will Mason mind if you sleep at mine? Everyone is coming round to watch Monsters University? Mum and Dad are on a business trip? X – F_

_I'll check at lunch considering i no longer have a phone in my possesion to text her. You need to learn to be sneaky or Chalky wouldn't have caught you sending the note ;) xx – O _

I quietly passed the note to him just as the bell rang for lunch. Rachel said it was fine to go as long as I was on time for school tomorrow.

* * *

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to watch this! God Lauren, you could talk the back legs off a donkey." Josh moaned when Lauren asked another question.

"It's about the movie though! Do you think Boo will be in this? I'll be proper gutted it she's not!" I chuckled and threw a piece of popcorn at her head.

"She's not Lauren; Annie watched it at Justin's last night. If you haven't already guessed, number two is before number 1." I informed her while pinching some of Josh's chocolate.

"Well, I did guess with the little Mike at the beginning, he's so cute! Will you get me a teddy of him for my birthday?" she asked.

"Sure I will babe, where do you get them fro…" I was cut off by Josh covering my mouth.

"So first, I ask Lauren to shut up, then she starts talking to Liv- who pinched some of my chocolate and then they start having a full blown conversation!" Josh moaned. I giggled and started watching the DVD again.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie because when I woke up, Finn was carrying me up the stairs.

"I can walk." I said groggily as my eyes started closing again.

The last thing I heard was a soft chuckle and an "of course you can." Before I fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

**i would just like to say a huge thankyou to maddiejane95 for my first review. i was expecting to have to post loads of chapters before anyone even started reading, never mind reviewing! So thankyou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"When Annie said she was hard to wake up, I thought she was joking." Madi muttered. "Finns just as bad, he's probably crushing her with his arm." Well that explained why it felt like I had a brick on my stomach. "Olivia Jane Mason! Wake up!"

I forced my eyes open to see Finn sprawled out on the bed next to me. He looks so peaceful and vulnerable asleep, nothing like the brave, cocky person he is.

"Why did Annie tell you I was hard to wake up?" I asked Madi tiredly.

"When we went to get our pjs yesterday, she seen us and we mentioned the residential. She wished us good luck waking you up, were going to get ready and leave you the task of waking him up." Lauren explained while she was leaving the room with Madi.

I groaned and sat up, bringing the covers with me. I looked at the clock which read 7.45am. Not enough time for a shower. I felt stirring beside me and looked to see Finn had woken up.

"Liv, I love you and everything, but lay back down because I'm cold and you have the sheets." He mumbled.

"Sorry babe, I promised Rachel I would be on time for school so I need to get ready." I said softly. I felt arms snake around my waste and I was pulled down to lie next to him.

I laughed and swatted his hands away. "Behave you idiot. I need to get ready." I said still laughing, making no effort to untangle myself.

"For God sake you two! You took ages to wake up and now use are acting all lovey dovey! Wait until after school! I've just ate my breakfast and I want to keep it in my stomach." Josh said, coming into the room.

"Lovey dovey? How old are you Josh? And were only friends." I told him, finally getting out of bed and making my way to the door to get my school clothes.

I went downstairs and got my bag then I made my way to the bathroom and got changed into my uniform.

"Did anyone bring straighteners?" I yelled when I realised I forgot to pick mine up.

A light knock on the door answered me, I expected to see Lauren or Madi with the requested straighteners but instead, Finn had them.

"I see you decided to wear your hair down like I said." He said cheekily, plugging them in by the mirror.

"You need to go get dressed or we'll be late babe." I said softly as I waited for the straighteners to heat up.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower, you can stay in here, I'll tell you when I'm getting out though." He said as he switched the shower on.

I started straightening my hair while thinking about what Josh said. Does Finn really see me like that? Do I even see Finn like that? I know I feel closer to him than anyone else. Even Rachel and Annie. I feel I can tell him anything and everything. But is that like looking at a brother or not? No. I can't picture Finn as a brother type like I could Josh.

"Fuck!" I hissed as I caught my ear with the straighteners. I saw Finn poke his head around the shower curtain to see what happened. When he realised, he started laughing at me. "It's not funny! It fucking kills."I moaned while holding my ear.

"I'm not laughing because you hurt yourself; I'm laughing because I was thinking that you hadn't spoken since I said I was getting in the shower and then you just shouted 'fuck!' I thought it was quite funny. I didn't know if I'd made you uncomfortable or not." He explained as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist.

"I was just thinking, sorry." I mumbled. He laughed again and came to look at my ear.

"Its fine babe, I better go get ready otherwise we'll be late." He mumbled.

When Finn left, I turned the straighteners off and went to go get breakfast. When I got downstairs, I realised everyone else had left. I made two glasses of fresh orange and got two cereal bars out the cupboard.

"We better get going." Finn said walking into the room. He seen the orange and quickly drank it. Both glasses. "Your sister might kill me if I make you late." He chuckled.

I grabbed his hand and propelled him towards the door, joking about arranging his funeral on the way.

Walking to school hand in hand with Finn felt normal. Natural even. I've got a lot of thinking to do when I get in tonight about this boy. Whether I like him as in I want to be in a relationship with him. Or like him as a best friend that he is at the moment. But it's not just up to me. I don't even know if he likes me or not. Yeah, were close but how close are we?

"You've zoned out again Liv. What were you thinking about this time?" he asked.

"How Rachel is going to kill us? Were already 10 minutes late." I told him, guilty for lying to him.

Rachel has been trying to make me feel guilty all day for not keeping my promise to be on time. Lauren explained to her that my friends just didn't have the talent on waking me up like her amazing daughter did and she softened up.

She decided to put me and Finn on detention for being late on different nights so we wouldn't sit talking. Sadly, because my guardian is in fact my head teacher, mine turned out to be tonight.

* * *

The good part is Madi got a detention too for telling Mr. Budgen to fuck off, so I had someone to walk home with.

"So what have you been thinking about all day Liv? You've been really quiet and we've had to shout your name like… 20 times to get your attention." Madi asked curiously as we headed towards the gates. Rachel left early because Annie had dancing so I couldn't get a lift.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about random things I suppose." I lied.

Madi was stopped from asking more questions when a man stepped into our path. A middle aged man in a posh suit is not normally what you find outside of Waterloo Road unless it's the press after a huge scandal. I instinctively held my bag a lot tighter and out of the corner of my eye, I seen Madi do the same thing.

"Are you Olivia Fenshaw?" The man asked looking directly toward me. I felt myself go pale. This couldn't be happening. No one has called me that since I was 7 years old when I changed my name.

Madi looked at me curiously. "Um, I'm Olivia Mason now. Can I ask who you are please?" I said politely.

"I'm Craig Peterson." He said. "I'm your father's lawyer."

* * *

**i would like to thank: ****StellaPriceFan, ****Celticgirl84 and ****Maddiejean95 (i am so sorry for spelling your name wrong in the last chapter! i will have a look when this chapter has posted!) for reviewing my story. i have a massive smile on my face now knowing that people like what i am writing. if anyone can think of new characters i can put into the year group, please review? i promise to use them!**

**x**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"What? As in John Fenshaw?" I asked shocked. Why would his lawyer be looking for me?

"Don't look so panicked Olivia. I know all about the history between you and your father. Sadly, Mr. Fenshaw was hit by a truck 2 weeks ago in his drunken state. He passed away moments later. I have these for you. Please call the number when you are ready to talk." I took the 2 envelopes off him and watched him walk away.

"Liv? Olivia? Shit, you've gone into shock." I could hear Madi talking to someone on her mobile. I don't know who and I don't care.

The man who made my mother kill herself. The man who made me blame myself when he left. The man who tied my shoe laces for me when I was younger. Who always stole the last slice of chocolate cake or pushed me too fast on the roundabout at the park. Who always tucked me in at night even if he was drunk, who made up beautiful, magical stories to tell me, who probably doesn't remember the beginning of my childhood because he was too drunk, who doesn't know the rest of my childhood because he refused to acknowledge I'm alive. He's died. Why did it take 2 weeks for me to find out? I should have at least tried to stay in contact with him. He still my dad, although he's a waste of space. Have they had the funeral yet? Did he even know anyone but Janette to go to the funeral? Was he still in a relationship with Janette?

I felt some arms wrap around me and looked up to see Finn. Lauren was stood next to him asking Madi what happened. Finn started murmuring things into my ear and after a while, I finally relaxed into him.

I felt Finn lift me into his arms and start walking. I didn't make any effort to move, I just hid my face in his school blouse.

"Where are you taking her Finn?" Lauren asked worriedly.

"We'll go to my house because it's closer than hers. Then I'll find her phone and ring Rachel on it. God knows how we'll explain though. Is it really up to us to say what happened?" Finn asked.

"Well if we don't, Olivia will have too, and to be honest, she's not even out of shock yet. If we leave it to her, she'll probably break down." Madi told him quietly.

When we reached Finns house a couple minutes later, I was placed gently on the couch as Finn taken my phone out of my blazer pocket. I stared at the ceiling examining the pattern. Anything to take my mind off my father. Trying to focus on the good years with him is harder than focusing on the bad.

Five minutes later, Rachel was at the door, I could hear Lauren quietly explaining what had happened. Rachel came in and sat on the couch next to me, the others went upstairs to give us some privacy.

"Hi Olivia." Rachel said gently.

"Was I a bad daughter? How could I have not known for 2 weeks he was dead?" I whispered, my voice cracking at the end as I broke down in sobs.

Rachel pulled me into a tight hug as I buried my head into her cardigan. She must feel the same way. I realised. She did not know dad was dead either. But he kicked her out when she was 15. The same age as I am now. Rachel never even told me why he kicked her out. Or where she went. I didn't even know I had any older sisters until Rachel was found after mum's death. I breathed in and tried to pull myself together. If Rachel could stay strong, so can I.

"Shall we go home and talk over a hot chocolate? I bought some cream to put on the top when I went shopping today." She said softly.

I nodded my head and Rachel told me to go wait in the car. I sat in the passenger seat, with both envelopes still in my hand. I think Rachel went up to thank my friends, after a few minutes, she came down and drove us home.

When we got home, Annie was sat watching telly. She must have been in when Rachel got the call off Finn as she looked really worried.

"Come on girls. Let's have a hot chocolate." Rachel said in a happy voice that sounded fake even to my ears.

"Olivia, if what the man said is true, ill phone round people from Manchester, I'm sure someone round there would have heard if a lorry smashed into someone. I suppose you can both have tomorrow off school to come to terms with this. If any of you need to talk, I'm always here for both of you." Rachel said softly, taking control of the situation.

"Am I okay to go in tomorrow? I feel quite guilty, I blocked all of my friends out today." I said softly.

"Honey, I'm sure they understand. I think Madi nearly went into shock with you! If you're sure you can handle going in?" Rachel said concerned.

"I want to go in too, I never even met him. And Olivia, you can talk to me too, you're my baby Auntie- as weird as that sounds… just, come see me if your upset yeah?" Annie put in, smiling at me.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning, I'm going up to bed." I said softly, leaving the full cup of hot chocolate on the table.

When I got in my room, I opened the letter with my father's handwriting scrawled on the envelope.

**_Dearest Olivia, _**

**_I'm writing this letter to you while I'm in rehab. I no longer know your address but I hope you read this one day._**

**_I apologise for leaving you and your mother. I know now that it was the biggest mistake of my life. If I could turn back the clocks and give you one more goodnight kiss, I would do anything._**

**_There's something me and your mother did not tell you. You have two older sisters. There's Amanda and Melissa. I have three beautiful daughters and do not keep in contact with one of them. _**

**_Please forgive me Olivia. I did not mean to hurt you in any way, I have been told what happened that fateful day. If I could do anything to stop you from seeing your mother like that. I would._**

**_I am released from rehab this week. I've left Janette._**

**_I love you baby girl. Never forget that. _**

**_Daddy_**

I put both envelopes to the side of the bed. Why could I have not simply sent him my address? He must have started drinking again when he got out. Is that my fault? Maybe if I made some sort of contact with him, he might not have turned back to the drink.

And If he didn't turn back to the drink, he wouldn't be lying in a coffin right now.

_I love you baby girl. Never forget that._

* * *

**Thanks for the reiviews again Maddiejean95, FeeDob26 and Celticgirl84! i was asked to a bit of Rachel/Olivia in but when i picture Olivia, i always view her as a very independant girl who doesnt like having heart to hearts if that makes sense? I think it suits Olivia more to confide in her friends like i do with one of mine! i will try and put a bit of Rachel/Olivia in the story though!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I sat in the common room drinking a cup of coffee waiting for everyone else to get out of class when Annie came and sat next to me.

"So what's this about you sharing a bed with Finn the other night?"She said jokingly.

"Me, Madi and Lauren fell asleep watching the movie and there would have been nowhere for Josh to sleep if none of us moved. Considering I was sat next to Finn, I was moved so Josh could sleep on the couch." I told her as Madi and Josh came into the room.

"Alright then, if you say so." She said disbelievingly. "Can you tell Rach I'm sleeping at Justin's tonight?" she asked as she walked over to her friends.

"And whose bed do you sleep in there?" I called, laughing when she turned red.

When Josh and Madi sat down, they both looked at me confused. At least they weren't here for the beginning of the conversation. I would never live that down.

"Aw, spending time with your niece talking about crushes?" Josh teased. I pulled the pillow from behind me and threw at him. I would have had a little satisfaction if he didn't catch it. "Lucky your holding a hot drink Liv, otherwise this would have came right back at you." He informed me chuckling.

As Finn and Lauren came and sat down, a girl with long chestnut brown hair pulled into a ponytail came over to talk to us. I think she's in our year group. Lucy... No Lily Murray. I don't think I've ever hear her speak before. She's really quiet.

"Hi, um, there's a meeting for the residential trip at lunch. Can use come please?" She said quietly, blushing bright red while speaking.

"When actually is the trip? None of us looked at dates?" Madi asked the shy girl.

"Um.. its. Next weekend? They handed the signup sheet out late." She said quietly, if it was possible, Lily went even redder.

"I haven't even mentioned it to Rachel yet, I'll go up to her office now." I said, standing up.

"I'll come with you, we need to talk anyway." Finn stated. As we walked off, I could see Lauren having a conversation with Lily about what we are allowed to take on the trip.

"Are you okay now? I really freaked out when Madi phoned and said you had gone into shock. And when I seen the state you were in… I didn't think you would be in the rest of the week! Term maybe! I thought you were going to break down and everything Liv." Finn said quietly.

I took a deep breath and stopped walking. "I'm fine I guess. I suppose I just wasn't ready to be told that so bluntly. Like Rachel said, if it is true, why did he not tell her to tell me? It wasn't his place to tell me something like that." I replied keeping my voice low so no one would hear.

"I was so scared Livia. I have never seen anyone look as fragile as you did last night." He said.

I looked around to see quite a few people were trying to listen to our conversation. Nosey bastards. I grabbed Finns hand and pulled him towards the janitors' closet. Thankfully, it was left unlocked so we could go inside.

When I closed the door behind me and switched the light on, I could see Finn looking at me curiously.

"Everyone was listening." I told him softly.

He just chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Has there been a funeral yet?" He asked curiously.

"Not that I know of, I doubt anyone would have gone even if there was one." I told him as tears started falling from my eyes. No matter, how bad of a father he was, he still deserves to have a lovely send off with people to say goodbye. He probably doesn't even have a headstone.

"Shh, its okay Liv, we'll find out, and if he has, we'll go visit where he's buried okay? And we can lay some lovely flowers for him! And we could even have a little party to remember him if you want. Whatever you want!" he told me soothingly.

I felt my knees give way as Finn started saying soothing things to me, he sat on the floor and pulled me towards him. He didn't say anything after that. He sat running his fingers through my hair until I calmed down.

"Sorry." I mumbled into his chest. "I've made your shirt wet from my tears." I said softly.

"Babe, you can cry on me anytime you like, here, I have a tissue in my pocket somewhere." He found his tissue and gently wiped the tears off my face.

When it didn't look like I had been crying anymore, he held out his hand and helped me up. "Come on, we're already late for science, Mr. Mead will go mental." He chuckled.

And that was the moment we figured out some idiot had put the bolt on on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Sorry its a short chapter! I havent been awake that long and theres a damn fly thats in my room and its pissing me off :(**

**id just like to thank my friend (Who has an account on here and has wrote a good waterloo road story! Her account name is meowmeow95! She also writes casualty stories but i dont watch that :3) for making up the character Lily, who will be becoming a big part in the story in future chapters.**

**id like to thank: StellaPriceFan,Celticgirl84, maddiejean95 and FeeDob26! When i get your reviews, it inspires me to write more chapters! Thankyou very much!**

**Another chapter will be posted today, i still would like another character to add into the group please!**

**x**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Do we knock on the door or something? Surely someone should walk down the corridor." I stated.

"Everyone is in lesson for the next hour Liv." He took his phone out his pocket and dialed Laurens number. "Shit, she didn't answer and my phone just died." I slumped against the wall remembering I left mine in Rachel's car.

"Were going to miss the meeting at lunch." I said glumly.

"At least it's you I'm stuck with, so, while were stuck in here for the next hour, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about all of yesterday? And don't lie Liv, I can read you like a book." He said cheekily.

Do I tell him or not? It could make our relationship a lot stronger or I could lose him as a friend. It's a 50/50 chance. Why did he have to ask now? I'm not even sure about how I feel yet. I looked at him, watching me expectantly, waiting for answers.

"You know what Liv? I'll do you a huge favor here." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

The next thing I know, I'm kissing Finn Sharkey. And I knew then. This is right. Finn is the most amazing person I know. Kissing him felt magical. And he's the one who kissed me. So he does have feelings for me. Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend? Or does it mean he's bored in the janitors' closet and I'm the only one with him.

I pulled away. "What are we doing Finn? Is this a quick fumble in the janitors closet or do you want to be in a relationship?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't know about you, but I've wanted to be in a relationship with you since the day we met. Madi and Lauren figured it out straight away. But you were so oblivious to even realise. The amount of times I just wanted to kiss you is unbelievable. And then Josh figured it out, he's been making remarks about us being a couple for the last 8 weeks and you still didn't realise! Everything is up to you Olivia, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, his words coming out in a rush.

And Cinderella gets her Prince Charming.

My answer was leaning in to kiss him again. I felt complete with my lips on his, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist like he was scared I was going to run away. I realise now. The "lovey dovey" comments, sharing a bed, being shoved on every ride with him when we went to Alton Towers, the weird looks Lauren gave me whenever I was around Finn.

Them locking us in a fucking broom closet. I pulled away.

"Did they lock us in here so this would happen?" I asked him just as the bell for end of lesson went.

Realisation dawned on his face and he started laughing with me, just as Madi opened the door.

"Madison Diamond. Please. Never lock us in a broom closet again." I told her as I pulled Finn into the corridor.

"Worked though, didn't it? None of us realised how oblivious you are Liv!" she chuckled as she seen our entwined hands. I smiled gratefully at her and started walking towards the common room with them.

"I mean what I said you know, we'll find out if there's been a funeral or not babe." Finn whispered in my ear.

"I don't think I want to find out. He hasn't been in my life for ten years, I'm just going to try carry on with my life." I said, making up my mind on what I'm going to do. Yeah, he's my father. But he should have been there for me, Rachel and Mel instead of us being there for him. I shouldn't feel guilty about him. He's the one who picked a slut over me and my mother. And he's the one who made her commit suicide.

I still have another letter to read when I get home though.

"Which way are use going? We have a meeting remember! And I'm glad you two are finally a couple! Everyone has been waiting months!" Lauren said, coming over to us with a big smile on her face.

Everyone realised me and Finn are made for each other. But me.

We made our way to room 43 and sat at the desks. Quite a few people were here surprisingly. Rachel was too, and I remembered I needed to ask her.

I walked over slowly waiting for her to finish the conversation with Mr. Lawson.

"Olivia! I didn't know you wanted to come on the trip!" he greeted me when he seen me stood there.

"Um yeah, Rach- I mean Miss Mason, am I okay to go? I forgot to ask you?" I said happily, forgetting I'm not meant to call her Rachel in school.

"Sure you can, I believe I'm accompanying the trip anyway, so you would have needed to come." She said.

I smiled and walked back over to my friends.

"Does a hoodie count as a rain coat?" Lauren asked as we were leaving the room. "And where do you get insect repellant?"

"I already have insect repellant so everyone can just borrow mine, and Lauren, you'll need a proper coat because it's starting to get colder now. Shall we girls go shopping Saturday?" Madi asked.

"Yeah, I need some wellies!" I chipped in. Lauren agreed we should meet at 10 o clock Saturday morning at the church hall near town.

"Can't we come?" Finn moaned while Josh looked pleadingly at us. "We need to buy stuff too?"

Lauren laughed "Are you buying your clothes from new look, Primark or Dorothy Perkins?"

"Yeah, I seen this perfect dress that would suit you babe, it's a maxi dress with flowers on!" I said laughing too.

"And we could even get you matching shoes! I'm sure new look sell some in your size!" Madi chipped in as we walked off laughing.

And from that moment, I realised. I don't need my father. I have three best friends and an amazing boyfriend. My life feels whole. With or without my father at my side.

* * *

**Thankyou to the guest reviewer who gave me the idea of having Rachel and Olivia talking about why there father kicked her out, i will do that after the residential trip! And thankyou to maddiejean95 for reviewing every chapter so far! Thankyou very much! and thankyou to I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars, i will be putting Zara in during the residential, i need one more girl character as so far in a room (for 6 people) are: Madi, Lauren, Olivia, Lily and Zara! obviously Finn and Josh need 4 room mates, if there isnt any characters submitted by then, ill make them up myself :3 im really happy with the reviews im getting! Everyone seems to like my story so far! Thankyou guys!**

**x**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Annie decided to join our shopping trip with her friend, Grace. We trailed around the shops and bought everything we needed before heading to Starbucks.

"The weather is miserable, why can't we live in America with the sun? Then I wouldn't be a milk bottle." Grace groaned as we sat on the couches near the window.

We all know, as beautiful as Graces hair is, its ginger, so she wouldn't be a milk bottle, but a lobster instead.

"I quite like the rain actually, if it didn't rain, we wouldn't have the excuse to stay in and have girly days." Madi said.

"Yeah, I agree with Madi, if it was always sunny, there wouldn't be the thrill of the hot weather. And imagine Christmas, could you eat a cooked dinner if it was 30 degrees outside?" I asked her.

"I suppose not, but I would love to live anywhere but Rochdale. It's full of dicks." She explained. To prove her point, a group of lads went past the window and started making "Call me" signs with their fingers. We all busted up laughing at the timing.

We all sat having a laugh when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Annie's left her phone at home, I'm out tonight with people from work, there's money for a pizza and your friends can sleep if you like xx- R_

I relayed the text to the others. We finished our drinks and went to collect the others pjs.

"Can we camp in your garden? I've never been camping before." Lauren asked.

We all looked at her like she was mental. She had her new winter coat on with a scarf and hat, yet she wanted to go camping?

* * *

We were all sat curled up on the couches, wooly socks and thick pjs with dressing gowns. I even had a hat on. The heating decided to pack in and Rachel wasn't answering her phone.

"So to take my mind off the fact I can't feel my toes, I have a question for you Lauren. Seeing as it's your birthday next week, are you not planning a party or anything? I know we're away Friday to Sunday." I asked.

"Nope, I don't think so. Mum is taking me out on Thursday night for a meal at pizza hut, which you, Madi, Finn and Josh are coming too by the way. But I don't want a fuss. I know it'll be my 16th but never mind. My money was just spent on clothes for next weekend!" I laughed. We had spent loads.

"I like pizza hut, Dad took me for my birthday last year, Zak was sick everywhere, I went to the loo and tried to twist the tap. Not realising you were meant to push it down. It kind of fell off." Madi said. We all sat laughing at her story.

"I remember when we were little; Rachel took me and Olivia there for her 5th birthday. She had just moved in with us, Olivia decided she didn't like the pizza, so she picked it up, took it to the waitress and demanded ice cream instead! She was stamping her foot and everything! It was hilarious!" Annie said.

Everyone laughed as I hid my face in my hands. I remember that night. I asked for a plain pizza and they but pepperoni in it. In my 5 year old eyes, that was the cruelest thing they could have done.

We heard a key twisting in the lock and Annie stuck her head around the door to tell Rachel the heating was out. A second later, she came back trying not to laugh.

"Mums brought Mr. Lawson home with her, I don't know whether to laugh or be disgusted." She giggled.

We all laughed quietly until we heard steps towards the front room. We all dived behind the sofa just as they walked in.

"Why is the house so cold? I wonder if the girls are asleep or not." We heard Rachel say. Annie stuck her head up a little bit to see what was happening.

"I doubt it; the cups on the table are still boiling." Mr. Lawson told her. Two seconds later, his head peered over the couch. "What are use doing girls?"

"You see Mr. L. Our heating packed in. and we got really cold, and then we decided we should huddle together to keep warm behind the sofa. But that didn't work. So we'll go under our duvets upstairs." I said matter-of-factly and lead everyone upstairs.

When we got upstairs, we were all laughing our heads off. "We should huddle together to keep warm." Lauren repeated. Tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Monday morning came around quickly. The heating has been fixed and I am currently eating my breakfast when Rachel walks in.

"Hiya sweetie. I need to ask you a big favor." I put my spoon down and gave my older sister my full attention. "There's a new girl starting today. She's coming on the residential too to make stronger friendships. I was wondering if you could show her around?" Rachel asked me carefully.

I picked up my food and continued eat my cereal. "What her name?" I asked casually.

"Tamara Dylan." She answered me. Sounds quite posh.

"Alright, I'll come in with you and wait in your office, ill just text Finn to say I'm not meeting him." I responded, finishing my cereal.

_Hey babe, I have to show a new girl round today. Tamara Dylan. I cant meet you, getting lift with Rach xx- O_

I walked into Rachel's office minutes before Tamara.

"Mommy. I do not want to go here. It's full of tramps!" was the first thing she said.

"No babe, we just don't dress like we're going to a night club for school." Was how I greeted her. Why the fuck would you wear stilettos for school?

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**id like to thank FeeDob26 being the only reviewer in the last chapter!**

**Sadly, the tap incident happened to me in pizza hut a couple of weeks ago. i couldn't stop laughing!**

**x**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Tamara Dylan is one of the most pig headed people I know. She 'accidently' stood on my foot with her fucking stilettos. I actually thought she had put a hole in my foot it hurt that much.

And to make her even worse, she's very homophobic. As soon as we walked in the common room, she declared she would not sit with Josh, so I put it very simply she wasn't welcome to sit with him anyway.

She sat at one of the computers all during break and lunch thankfully. I decided to text Rach. I cannot put up with Miss Priss any longer.

_Can someone else show her round Rach? I think I'm going to murder her before the end of the day?x- O_

_Only 2 hours left Olivia, there's no point, I'm sure she's not that bad x-R_

I growled in frustration and put my phone back into my pocket. Finn looked at me and laughed.

"Take it you can't get rid of her babe?" He chuckled.

"Rach said there's only two hours left so there's no point." I moaned.

"Olivia!" I heard her voice screech across the room.

"Fuck sake." I muttered and got up to go to Tamara.

"Will you come with me to the shop? I want an apple." She screeched.

"1. You know your way to the shop 2. I doubt they sell apples." I informed her.

She tutted and turned away from me. Final straw. No one has ever tutted at me.

"You know what Tamara? Find your own way around. You need to learn some manners. Just because you're from a posh background does not mean you need to be snotty to everyone around you. You're in the same boat as all of us here and to be honest, I'm fed up with your shit." I snapped, clearly annoyed.

I could feel Tamara and my friend's eyes on my back as I stormed out the room and headed to Rachel's office.

"You need an appointment before you go…" Rachel PA started. I just walked straight past her, into Rachel's office and slammed the door behind me.

"There is no fucking way I am showing that bitch around for the rest of the day! She's so fucking ignorant it's unbelievable!" I basically yelled at her.

Rachel managed to compose herself when I finished shouting and spoke calmly. "What's happened?" she asked gently, waving her PA away when her head popped through the window.

I flopped in the chair on the opposite side of the desk for Rachel. "Where do I start?" I began telling her all about Tamara and how she acted like a spoilt brat all day.

"Alright, I'll have a word with her, come on, I'll take you to your lesson considering your half an hour late." Rachel said standing up.

Mr. Mead didn't seem to mind I was late to his lesson surprisingly. Apparently, he was getting used to me not being in his lesson, getting stuck in cupboards and all. I took my seat next to Katie Longman and Lily Murray. The seating plan was in alphabetical order.

"Um.. Olivia? You know the rooms are in six on the residential? Could I share with you, Madi and Lauren please? None of my friends are going." Lily said quietly, obviously having a bit more confidence now she isn't talking to a big group. She is bright red again though.

"Sure you can, we just need to hope were not in with Tamara."I said pulling a face.

"I haven't actually spoke to her yet. Apparently, she's really bitchy though." Lily informed me.

"I got stuck showing her around, I went into Rachel's office and went mental though. I'm not actually sure if I have to show her around anymore?" I told her. Talking to Lily is actually really easy. I've heard more words out of her in the last 5 minutes since I have the 5 years we have been in the school.

She shivered. "I feel sorry for you Olivia." She said softly.

For the rest of the lesson, I got to know my new science partner quite well. Much to our teacher's annoyance considering we didn't stop talking. It made me look forward to the residential even more considering I might be able to form a few new friendships.

I was coming out of music at the end of the day to see Finn waiting for me to walk home. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I need to get my coat from my locker." I informed him.

As we walked to my locker, I saw a wave of blond hair heading towards it too. I am not showing her to her _mommy's_ car, that's for sure.

I felt Finn tense up a bit when the seen her. The last time he saw me communicating with her, I stormed off in a pissed off mood. To show her I was still annoyed with her, I opened my locker door really quickly so it slammed off the locker next to mine. I had a little bit of satisfaction seeing her flinch.

"Olivia, I know you're annoyed with me. Miss Mason told me I should apologise to you. I'm sorry for stamping on your toe, for being rude to you and also your friend at lunch. I was just finding things to pick at. I've been home schooled my whole life. I don't know how to communicate with people my age. I just figured if I was a bitch, then no one would be mean to me. But then I didn't think I wouldn't have any friends. And I'm just so sorry." She said.

I looked at Finn who had a face equally as shocked as mine. That is not what I expected.

"Okay Tamara. I suppose I accept your apology only if you say sorry to Josh too. And if you ever insult one of my friends again, I will happily shove your head through a window." Then I decided to lighten the mood a little. "And if you be okay for the rest of the week, you can share a room with me, Madi, Lauren and Lily on the residential. Just don't be a bitch again." I told her as I grabbed Finn's hand and walked off.

"You're sharing with the quiet girl?" Finn asked curiously.

"Her names Lily, not the quiet girl." I informed him. "Yeah, she asked me during science. She's actually really nice."

"You want to stay over tonight? Mum and Dad are away again." He said trying not to sound disappointed.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Sure babe, ill text Rachel now."

* * *

**Maddiejean95: I am so glad i am not the only one! i was so embarrassed! i walked out and told my friends i was with, and to make it worse, a girl in my college class actually work there aswell!**

**FeeDob26: Sorry for making Tamara kind of nice, and thankyou! im glad your enjoying the story! Yes it was a pushy tap :')**

**Celticgirl84: You actually made my day, i didnt think anyone would look at my shapters as a treat!**

**Thankyou very much for the reviews. they mean alot! ill be updating one more chapter tonight and a few more tommorow! I hope use like this chapter! **

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Friday morning came quickly. Today is Lauren's 16th birthday. I quickly got ready at Finns house after I slept at his again. How could his parents just leave him at home as much as they do? When I explained to Rachel, she said it was fine to stay at his as long there was no "funny business".

"Finn! Will you come with me to mine? I need to get my suitcase and Laurens present! You better be packed!" I shouted up the stairs.

He ran down the stairs in his trackies and a vest top. Because we were leaving at 9, we were told we didn't have to come in uniform. I had on a pair of leggings with a geek jumper and my pink converse.

"You packed my suitcase babe, how can it not be packed?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Shut up." I said hitting him lightly. He grabbed the handle of his case and started heading towards the door. I laughed as he struggled lifting it over the doorstep before making my way over to help him.

I got to my house and quickly picked up my hold-all from my room. I searched through my crafts drawer and finally found Laurens birthday present. I hope she likes it.

We were just about to leave when I realised Rachel's car was still on the drive.

"Rach! Will you give us a lift?" I yelled up the stairs. When she agreed, I heard Finn groan.

"As much as I didn't want to drag my suitcase to school, it's going to feel weird getting a lift off my head teacher." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed at him and started taking my bag to the car. I shoved it in the boot and helped Finn lift his in. It seemed he had packed for a week.

* * *

We were sat on the bus handing Lauren the presents. I knew Finn had forgotten, so I addressed mine off both of us.

"Getting joint presents! First signs of getting serious!" Lauren teased.

"Actually, I kind of forgot, Liv wrote her present off me too." He said honestly. But Lauren was too busy taking the wrapping paper off. I seen tears prick in her eyes and sighed. She doesn't like it.

"No Liv, you idiot! I don't have tears in my eyes because I don't like it! This must have taken you ages!" She said as the tears started falling.

I had got pieces of card and ribbon and decorated them with glitter pens, before getting as many pictures as I could and sticking them on the pages forming a memory book. I had even managed to get a picture with Tamara in this week in the common room, when her Madi and Lauren were talking about that night's episode of hollyoaks. They all looked so comfortable; I knew a picture had to be taken.

"Aw Liv! This is amazing! I didn't even realise you took all of these photos! Josh, there's one of you in the onesie Finn got you last year." Madi informed us as she looked over Laurens photo through the book.

"Olivia, Lauren, Madi, Lily and Tamara! I'm putting Zara in your room!" Rachel shouted down the bus.

"Who's Zara?" I heard Tamara say to Josh, who was sitting next to her.

Madi stuck her head round her chair. "The girl with the black hair at the front of the bus. I don't really get along with her, she's my partner in science, and she called me a tart the other day." She said disgusted.

Finn started laughing. "Madi, you called her friend an emo! Imagine if someone said something to Lauren or Liv, would you have sat and said nothing?"

"I suppose not." She grumbled. "But I'm not a tart! My skirt is way longer than hers!"

We all started laughing as Zara made her way down the bus. "Hi Zara." I said, smiling at her.

"You have converse?" she asked shocked. I waggled my foot and laughed.

"Yeah babe, I think everyone who can afford them has them. Although not many people have silver writing on there's!" I said laughing.

"Olivia, swap seats with Madi, I need to talk to you." Lauren demanded.

"But I don't want to sit with Madi." Finn joked. As she sat down I seen her hit him. "Serves you right babe. Now Lauren, what's the problem?"

And then Lauren launched into a huge story about how she has a phobia of sheep and she doesn't know if there will be any at the residential.

"It's not funny!" She shrieked as I started laughing my head off.

"Okay, okay, if there's any sheep, ill scream with you so you don't look as stupid." I told her.

* * *

"Is that mould?" Zara whispered as we walked into our room.

"BAGSY NOT SLEEPING ON THAT BUNK BED!" Me, Tamara, Lauren and Madi yelled. We looked at Zara and Lily expectantly.

"It's fine. Mould looks pretty." Zara informed us. I looked at her weirdly and walked over to inspected the green area.

"It's where they've started painting the walls." I said giggling.

Then I heard his voice. Coming from below us. Talking to his room mates, well yelling if we could hear him through the floor. I sat on the laminate flooring as did Lauren and Madi and put our ears to the floor. And then I knocked.

"Who the hells at the door?" I heard Finn ask.

"Some idiot who obviously legged it." Josh moaned when we heard the door close. So I knocked again. "PISS OFF!" Josh yelled.

I started giggling when Lauren started making ghost noises. We could hear them freaking out downstairs. This weekend is going to be great.

* * *

**Hi all! i bet your probably getting annoyed with me updating so much now! **

**im kind of focusing the residential on a trip i went on in year 9. Sadly, for us, it was mould, so we moved the bunkbed into the centre of the room. One of my friends was in the room below us and we kept scaring them by banging on the floor! it was probably one of the best trips i had been on! About 4 years ago now mind!**

**Celticgirl84: it wont be like this in a couple of weeks when i start my second year in college! i thought picking childcare, most the work would be practical! but nope, im loaded in assignments. But its my 4 week holiday now and all my first year is complete! In a couple weeks, the updates will be only every few days :(**

**FeeDob26: Im glad she did too, it would have been good to put her and Josh as a couple but thats not possible :( thankyou very much for saying my story is amazing!**

**Maddiejean95: Im a shy person too sadly :( but since starting college, one of my new friends has apparently "brought me out my shell a little" according to most of my class :') I ope by the time we go back in August, they will have forgot and not mention it to her!**

**This may be the last chapter tonight but i might upload another one. Does anyone actually wach hollyoaks? I cant believe Trevor strangled the cop! :o**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We all sat down to lunch in the main hall of the hut where we are staying. I say main hall, it's the only hall, and it just fitted the 30 students that are here in, never mind Miss Diamonds class who went out to look at frogs. We were all sat at the table when I realised we must have gave Josh and Finn a bit of a fright. The whole of their dorm were really pale.

"You alright babe? You seem a bit jumpy?" I informed Finn, hiding my smile. I put a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumped 50 feet in the air.

"Could you hear anything in your room? Like wind blowing on the window?" He asked me quietly.

"No why? Girls, did any of you hear wind or anything blowing on the window?" I asked, faking curiosity.

"All I could hear was Lauren snoring when she fell asleep." Lily said. I smiled at her. Everyone seemed to have warmed up to her now. She must be shy only around people she hasn't really spoke too.

"I don't snore!" Lauren bellowed across the room from the food table. We all laughed. I didn't fail to realise, Finn and Josh were laughing a little falsely.

"Rach? What activity are my dorm doing first thing tomorrow?" I asked as she walked past the table.

"All the groups are doing canoeing." She informed us. I grinned. Rachel used to take me and Annie canoeing all the time when we were younger. But then Annie started ballet and decided it wasn't feminine enough. I miss going on trips with them. Spending time with my family. It's a bit more difficult to spend time with them now that Rachel has a whole school to run.

"Shit!" I exclaimed I quickly stood up and ran up to my dorm.

I grabbed my hold-all from on my bed just as Zara walked in. she seemed very surprised to see me sat on the floor.

"I thought you'd gone down to dinner?" She asked, looking a bit shifty. Zara was meant to be out with Miss Diamond's group looking at the frogs. Why was she in here? And why did she look like she's just been caught committing a murder?

And then I saw it. Madi's bag was wide open. And all of her clothes had been drenched with water. Well I hope its water and not some over type of liquid. It seems like Madi was right. Zara is a bitch. And if I remembered to take my tablets this morning to stop my monthly cycle coming on, I wouldn't have came up and caught her in the act. We would have all thought she was looking for frogs instead of ruining Madi's clothes.

"You little bitch." I hissed at her. What was Madi meant to wear the rest of the weekend?

"Olivia! Don't say it was me! Please! It will cause big drama and I have to share a room with you all for the next two days!" She shouted as I started heading towards the main hall.

"Then why the fuck would you ruin her clothes?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Because she deserved it! She was really awful to Catrina the other day. And she…she…she punched her." Zara told me.

I turned around walking backwards. "Don't lie to me Zara. I can tell by the way you stuttered that you thought of that out of the top of your head to stop me from telling her."

"You know as well as I do that Madi can be a bitch when she wants to be. She never thinks of anyone but herself!" she bellowed down the corridor.

"You can sit and bitch about Madi for trashing one of your friends, yet you're doing the exact same. Yeah, Madi can be awful at times, but she wouldn't go as far as leaving someone with no clothes for a full weekend. You're such a hypocrite Zara. I bet you asked Rachel to share with us so you could get revenge." I screeched just as Tamara came out from the toilets near where I was walking.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, obviously having heard the loud voices. We headed towards the stairs as I filled her in on what had happened.

"… So basically. We are sharing our room with someone who is a psycho. I'm going to ask Rach to move her to the other girl's dorm. It's ridiculous." I concluded as we reached the top of the stairs.

"I think the other girls room is full isn't i… OLIVIA!" She screeched as I felt two strong hands on my back giving me a hard shove.

The last thing I felt was hitting the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Finns panicked face came into my vision as I faded into darkness.

At least I'll be able to meet my mum again…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

One sided conversations are always difficult. It feels like you're talking to a wall. No response. I know this from constantly talking to my mother after my father left. All she did was stare at the clock, watching the minutes go by.

But what if someone can't respond? Because I can't. It must have only been a few hours since I was pushed down the stairs. All I can see is blackness. But that's not the worse part.

All I've heard since I've been laid in this hospital bed- well I hope it's a hospital bed and not the floor of the hut still- is the people I care about sobbing their hearts out.

And I can't even do anything about it. I've tried forcing my eyes open. I've even tried squeezing whoever's hand is constantly in mine. But it doesn't work. I feel like there's no will to live. If I can't help the people I care about, why am I even still here? It doesn't feel right. I just feel like a lifeless sack unable to move and comfort the ones I care about.

When Lauren came to visit, about 5 minutes in, she had to leave, because she couldn't cope staying in the room. She was probably the hardest person to talk to me. She broke down as soon as she seen me and Madi ended up having to take her out because she was crying that much. To know my best friends are hurting really badly, and I can't even give them a simple hug.

And my leg feels like I have 20 weights on it. And its not Finns arm.

Annie and Rachel were in the room with me at the moment. Rachel must have gone against every speed limit to get Annie here so quickly. I could hear Annie crying quietly while Rachel didn't. Rachel isn't the type of person to cry. She takes control of each situation as it comes.

It was at that moment, I felt a little tingle in my hand. It felt a bit like pins and needles. And it started really hurting. And what do you do if you have pins and needles?

"Rachel! She moved her hand!" Annie exclaimed.

"I doubt it honey. You're probably just seeing thing. She's still unresponsive I think." Rachel said, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Are you sure? Because her eye lids are fluttering." Annie informed her, just as bright light hit me.

I heard Rachel go out and get a nurse just as my sight began to get back to normal. I was in a hospital room like I expected, but not on a ward. For some unknown reason, I have my own room.

And then I laughed. "I learned to fly last night Annie, you should have seen me." I said still giggling.

"I thought you only hit your head lightly, seems not though. And it was 3 weeks ago Olivia. We're in October now." Annie informed me pointing to the calendar on the wall.

Instead of dwelling on being unconscious for 3 weeks, I laughed again. "You always said it was difficult to wake me up."

Rachel walked into the room and smiled brightly at me. It was only then, I realised the massive bags that were under her and Annie's eyes. And they were both in pjs, showing they most likely slept at the hospital with me. Better than being on my own I suppose.

"How you feeling Olivia? You took a nasty blow to your head and you have a broken ankle." The nurse informed me.

I looked at my leg and realised the blue pot. Quite a few people had already signed it. And someone, most likely Josh, had drawn pictures all over it with glitter pens. It looks amazing.

**_'Love you Liv, see you when you're out of hospital x Lauren'_**

**_'Get well soon babe! X Madi'_**

**_"Get well soon liv! X Lily"_**

**_"I wish I could have grabbed your arm on time to stop you falling x Tamara'_**

**_'Always thought you were airborne, learn to fly! X Josh'_**

**_'I miss you please get better x Finn'_**

**_'Get well soon Olivia xx Annie'_**

With how much they had wrote, there wasn't a lot of room left. But I didn't mind. I'll have to phone them and surprise them. I realised the time was 12.15 from the clock on the wall. They'll be on their lunch at school! If it's a week day anyway.

"Rach, can I borrow your phone to phone everyone?" I asked eagerly.

"Sorry honey, no mobiles, there's a phone there that you can use though." The nurse said, pointing to the phone attached to the hospital television.

Annie reached up and grabbed the phone for me. And I dialed the only phone number I have memorised.

"Hello?" I heard his angelic on the other end.

"Hey babe, did you know, it took Annie 3 weeks to wake me up? That's got to be a world record or something! And no one even got me a Mcdonalds for when I woke up! How rude." I said giggling.

"Liv?" His voice said unsure. I heard everyone around him go quiet. "Is that you?" he asked, when I heard the phone be snatched off him.

"Olivia! You awake?" I heard Lily ask happily. It seems like she's becoming a permanent part of the group.

I laughed lightly. "Nah babe, I'm still asleep." I informed her through fits of giggles.

"Tamara told us what happened Liv, and thanks for yelling at her! Next time don't head towards the stairs when you're arguing with someone though." Madi said lightly.

"Are you alright babe? You have all your memory and stuff yeah?" Josh put in suddenly.

"Considering I've still got Finns number memorised, I think I'm fine." I said happily. "But I've got to go. I stink, you know after not having a shower for 3 weeks? I feel disgusting."

There was a chorus of 'byes' and 'see you soons' before I hung up the phone and was helped get prepared for a shower.

I hope this pot is off soon.

* * *

**Good morning! I decided not to do a Finns POV to let the story all flow together if that makes sense? And wow! 30 reviews already! Thankyou very much.**

**In-My-Head-749: thankyou very much! i hope you enjoy this chapter too! And ive actually watched the trailer on youtube for this weeks hollyoaks and it sows Freddie has a body in the boot of a car :o alive or dead i do not know! **

**Celticgirl84: It was just Zara, Tamara screamed when she realised what had happened! **

**FeeDob26: Sorry! I was really tired! I hope you like this chapter though!**

**If a new chapter hasnt bee posted by 1, it will have to wait until tonight because i have to go to a meeting with my mum this afternoon! So sorry for the delay if it isnt until tonight!**

**X **

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Zara Dennis has to come back to Waterloo Road. She is out on bail at the moment. And Rachel is not allowed to turn her away sadly.

If that bitch goes anywhere near any of my friends, ill hit her round the head with my crutches. She's been removed from all of my classes and has been put in the lower ability sets. Rach doesn't want her in the room with me. She's not allowed in the common room during break or lunch either; no one has spoken to her since she came back. Just to show she is not welcome. Even her friends are ignoring her.

Today is my first day back at school. 2 days after waking up, I was discharged from hospital. Rach decided to keep me off school for the rest of the week though. She also promised she would take me and a few friends canoeing when my leg is better considering everyone was sent home after I was rushed to hospital.

So here I am. Burgundy blazer, white blouse, a black shirt and a stripy tie. With a bright blue pot and a knee high sock. I grabbed my crutches and slid down the stairs on my butt. God knows how I'm going to do that at school.

"Morning love, want a cup of tea?" Rachel greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Do you know where my hair brush is? I can't find it in my room." I asked.

"I've got it!" Annie yelled from upstairs. "It was in the bathroom!"

I taken the cup of tea off Rachel and sat waiting for Annie to come down. No way was I going up the stairs again.

"I'm bringing the whole school into assembly today Liv, to talk about the Halloween party. Do you think you and Annie could do some baking at the weekend for food? Oh damn. There's a new family coming today too. The Kellys. I met their mother the other week back. If their anything like her, they'll most likely end up in jail cells." She said, sighing.

"We'll do baking. Don't think I'm showing anyone round though. As much as I like Tamara, I don't want a repeat of last time." I informed her.

In fact, Tamara came round to see me last week. She seemed pretty messed up when I was talking to her. She felt really guilty for freezing when Zara shoved me. And she said she wouldn't be able to cope if anything serious happened to me.

So I informed her, in simple terms, it's not that easy to get rid of Olivia Mason. Because she always comes back fighting. I also informed her, it was not her fault at all. If I had grabbed the railing on time, I would have been okay. And if I hear her blaming herself once more, I would carry out my threat I gave her on her first day and put her head through a window. And now she's gone into Lauren and Madi mode being overprotective.

"Rach? Can we have a pet?" I asked curiously. She looked at me a bit confused.

"We won't be able to get a dog, with none of us being in most of the day, I'm sure we can get a cat though, why?" She asked.

"A cat will be fine." I said happily as Annie came in with my hairbrush.

Getting a pet will be the start of me being responsible. I can show I can look after something else as well as myself. Now I just need to think of a name.

* * *

"Mr. Wilding, this is Sambuca Kelly. She's going to be joining your music class. Toni, will you show her around please?" Rachel asked the girl sat on the front row.

When Sambuca sat in front of me and Madi, we both instinctively moved back. I wish I had put my deodorant in my bag before I left this morning for her to borrow. Not like it would have helped her though.

"Jesus Christ." Madi exclaimed. "Did anyone bring any deodorant?" the whole of the class started laughing.

"Madi!" I hissed. But Sambuca must have ignored Madi or didn't hear. Because she looked straight at me and asked what had happened to my leg.

I was about to answer when Madi jumped in, "Liv, don't bother replying, you wouldn't be able to hold your breath any longer."

"I was pushed down a flight of stairs." I said to the new girl, putting my head down, embarrassed by my friend.

When the lesson ended, I limped to the common room with Madi, who was still spraying deodorant everywhere, saying the smell had lingered. If I was Sambuca, I would be crying my eyes out now. The first day of school and she was already being bullied.

Maybe Sambuca is crying though? I told Madi I would head to the loos before meeting them in the common room. Sure, enough, when I entered the bathroom, I could hear crying.

"Um, are you okay in there?" I asked, knocking gently on the door. Sambuca opened the door with tears streaming down her face.

"Like you care." She hissed and went to close the door again. Before she did, I used one of my crutches and wedged it in the way.

"I do care." I snapped. "And I also know my friend was a bitch, but Sambuca, you should have had a shower before you came or something. You can't expect people to be nice when you don't smell it."

"Sam." I must have looked a bit confused. "My name is Sam. Thanks for being honest, Liv is it? But it's not my fault is it?"

I was about to reply when I heard the fire alarm go off. I looked at the new girl confused but she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but come on; I don't know where I'm going so you'll have to show me."

We headed towards the doors, me trying to go quickly in case there was a fire. When we got outside, the rest of the school was already there, so I limped over to Finn.

"What's going on babe?" I asked him curiously.

"There's a gun apparently. The only people still inside now are 2 of the Kellys and Zara. Way to create a good first impression." He said into my ear as he pulled me in for a hug. "I missed you, haven't seen you all day."

I kissed him gently on the lips and looked for Sam. She was stood with her older brother and Bolton Smilie. And by the looks of things, they were petrified.

* * *

**Considering i havent got the dvds of this series (or any series) im just writing off the top of my head. i will always remember the day the kellys first came to the school though so i thought i would put it in. I might be able to put another chapter in before i need to go out though!**

**I thought i would put Sam in the story, i havent mentioned her or her family before, and i still dont know if i will kill her off or not :( But she is definetely not getting in a relationship with Finn!**

**With this story, im making it up as i go along. Im only one step ahead of you when im writing, i dont know what is even going to happen in the next chapter until i start writing it! So sorry if some of the chapters are getting a bit shit :')**

**FeeDob26: Yeah she was pushed, Zara had got annoyed with her while she was talking to Tamara, sorry for confusing you :')**

**maddiejean95: I hope your dad is okay now! It was a bit difficult writing that chapter, i have never been in a coma, and touch wood i never will be. Im glad it turned out okay though. Thankyou for informing me i got Olivias feelings right! **

**x**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter** **13**

* * *

I was just about to ask Finn how they knew the gun was in there and if it was even real when we heard shooting.

Considering I am on crutches, it was very difficult to duck. So Finn walked us over to a tree and we stood behind it. Sorry Mother Nature.

"Who do you think has the gun?" I asked curiously. I hope it's not Zara. Although she is a bitch, she's already out on bail. It is already bad enough for her without adding possession of a fire arm onto the charges.

But what if it was Zara? Why would she have a gun? Was she going to shoot me for going to the police or something? Are the two Kelly boys in danger because of me? Oh shit.

* * *

It turned out I was panicking over nothing. The youngest Kelly had the gun, although he seemed the most decent out of all of them. Zara wasn't actually in the building. Josh has made a comment about her needing to be locked in a jail cell and she ran to the park in tears. Denzil got put in the back of a police car looking absolutely petrified. In that moment, I wished Zara did have the gun. Then a little 11 year old wouldn't be heading to jail.

The Kelly family all went with Denzil. I smiled at Sam reassuringly before she got in my sisters car to leave. I just hope everything turns out fine for them.

"What were you doing with the new girl? Before the fire alarm went off?" Madi asked accusingly as her, Lauren and Josh walked over.

"Well Madi, some of us need to show her not everyone in this school is a bitch. From what just happened, you can tell that family is troubled. But you don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself." I snapped as I started hobbling over to Annie.

"Why does it look like your friends are fish? There gawping at you Olivia, what did you do?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Doesn't matter, the police have said no one's allowed back in the building for the rest of the day. Are you walking home? Rach has taken the Kelly's to the police station so we can't get a lift."I asked.

"Sure, see you guys later." Annie told her friends as we started walking off.

"How did they know there was a gun?" I asked curiously.

"Mum got a letter under her door, why?" she told me.

"I think Paul had something to do with that letter. He looked terrified earlier. And when the other Kelly came out, is his name Elliot? Well he looked like he was gonna piss himself."I told her my theory.

"Elliot? Do you mean Earl? I'll keep an eye on him anyway, him and Bolton have been acting weirdly since the beginning of the day when they were playing football." She said.

When I got home, I hopped up the stairs and picked my phone up of my bedside drawer. 7 missed calls and 13 text messages. Never mind.

I went to go shove my phone in the drawer but something caught my eye. It was the second letter Dads lawyer gave me. I still haven't opened it.

I slid my finger along the seal of the envelope and began to read:

_**Dear Miss Olivia Fenshaw,**_

_**I am writing to confirm that you were unable to attend a will reading on the:**_

_**8**__**th**__** September 2013**_

_**Mr. John Fenshaw has left you in possession of his estate home. The current address is:**_

_**365 Landgraab Terrace.**_

_**Please contact me for more information on the property on:**_

_**476-592-117**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Craig Peterson**_

My father has given me my childhood home. Where my mother killed herself.

* * *

**FeeDob26: im glad it does now, hope you like this chapter!**

**sorry for it being short, i need to go out at 1! im quickly typing here so i can get ready! **

**Please review!**

**X **

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

I plugged my headphones in without turning the music on. I knew I would be interrupted thinking if I didn't. I'm not annoyed with Madi anymore; I just didn't feel like sitting with people and socialising. I sat on one of the stalls with a computer in, but didn't use the computer.

What am I going to do about the house? Do I ring Craig Peterson and ask for the keys? Do I leave it and wipe my father out of my life for good? It doesn't make sense. Why would he keep a house he hasn't been living in for the 11 years? Why even write a will at his age anyway?

A small voice in my head told me why. He wanted to kill himself. When no one bothered with him anymore, he decided the only thing left was to walk into the path of a truck. Was the lawyer certain my father was drunk? Because, he could have properly sorted himself out in rehab.

I sat up and reached for my crutches. I'd made a decision. I got my phone out and dialed Craig Peterson's number, hobbling towards the door trying to use my crutches and phone at once.

"Hello, Craig Peterson speaking." He answered, sounding like I had just woke him up.

"Um, it's Olivia Mason, or Fenshaw? I'm phoning about the house." I informed him.

"Hi Miss Fenshaw. I hope you know that the property will not be in your name until your 18th birthday?" He asked.

"Would I be able to visit it though? To have a look around, give me some ideas on what to do?" I asked shakily, hoping he would say yes.

"I suppose so, should I meet you at the property at the weekend? I'm assuming you're in school now?" he asked.

"Yeah, is it okay if I text this number later on? I need to get to science." I informed him. He quickly agreed and I hobbled my way to Mr. Meads class. He probably wouldn't be happy if I was late again, what with having 4 weeks off and everything.

I taken my seat next to Lily and started writing the date in my exercise book. Maybe my father left me something in the house. Another note or something about Rachel and Mel.

I hadn't even told them anything. They have a right to know. He's their father too. What if he left them something in the will? Why did he even kick Rachel out in the first place? Did Mel leave on her own accord or was she kicked out too?

And who is Amanda?

* * *

When I got home that night, I put my headphones in and ignored Rachel and Annie. If I spoke to them, I would tell them everything. And I'm not ready for that yet.

_Want to sleep at mine? Parents are in LA xx- F_

_Sure, come meet me xx-O_

I hobbled upstairs and quickly packed an overnight bag. Finn is the person I will talk too. He'll know what to do. I just hope no one else has been invited to his house so I can talk to him privately.

I heard a knock on the front door and quickly slid down the stairs and grabbed my crutches at the bottom.

"Oh, it's just you." I sighed when I saw Bolton's face.

"Way to make a gentleman feel welcome." He said laughing.

"A gentleman? You're like Edward Cullen Bolt, sparkles in the sunlight, watches girls sleeping during the night. Sleeping in Annie's room?" I teased.

Bolton and Annie started dating while I was in the hospital. She broke up with Justin because he "is a fucking joke who only wants sex."

I seen Finn walking up the drive and waved bye to Bolton.

"Hey babe." I said as I met him half way. "Why do you look so serious?" I asked him confused as we started walking.

"Liv, why have you ignored us all day? You haven't sat with us in the common room, you've ignored Lily in science, when Josh said hi to you, you completely blanked him! What is going on in your head?" he asked as he took my bag off me.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. But only when we get to your house." I told him. "And I didn't mean to blank use, I suppose I'm just over thinking most of the time to realise someone is talking to me." I said guiltily. I didn't mean to blank them.

I sat curled into my boyfriend's chest as I told him all about the letter and the house. When I had finished explaining, he had a look of understanding on his face, which was surprisingly mixed with anger.

"Liv, why did you not tell any of us? I'm meant to be your boyfriend and you have plenty of trust-worthy friends. Or do you not trust us?" he asked.

I sat there shocked for a couple of seconds before I quickly shot up from leaning into him. "You know what Finn, I didn't tell use because it all sounds shit in my head. Why didn't I tell use? I've just sat for half an hour and explained everything to you! So yes I did tell you!"

"Yeah, after making us all think we had done something wrong all day." He snapped back.

"You know what? I'm going home." I declared, standing up and going to reach for my crutches. But he quickly grabbed them and moved them out the way.

"I'm sorry Liv, it's just, my parents are always away, and the you stopped speaking to us. It just feels like I'm losing everyone I care about." He said. And that was the first time ever, I had seen a vulnerable Finn Sharkey. I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm never going to leave you. I promise." I whispered in his ear.

For the rest of the night, we curled up on the Sofa watching the soaps.

I was just about to fall into a peaceful slumber when I heard him whisper"I love you Liv."

But I must have just dreamt it.

* * *

**So, i actually started this chapter at 5 o clock when i got home. But then i lost my phone, and a teenage girl losing her phone? My world collapsed. i trached my room looking for it, i trashed the front room and kitchen. To find it on top of the damn fridge? I dont have a clue how it got there!**

**So, sorry for the chapter being a bit delayed. Im going to sleep in a second (if i can thrugh the rain! damn english weather!) but i thought i would quickly finish this chapter for you.**

**maddiejean95: She forgave Madi! Sorry! I just love Madis character! I dont know whether it was becuase i had seen er in angus thongs and perfect snogging first, but i just loved her until she left****!**

**Confused (guest): i actually didnt realise this until your review. Yes, Rachel is Annies mum, but im so used to calling her "Rachel" or "miss mason" i completely forgot! Ill use the excuse that after Olivia moved in, se decided to sometime call her Rachel aswell! Thankyou for pointing that out!**

**CBurns1995: Sadly, i decided Bolton should date Annie so hes in the story a lot more, I have just thought of a good story line though from your review! Thankyou!**

**Celticgirl84: No i didnt know that! So thankyou for informing me!**

**FeeDb26: Ill always keep writing! Im hoping this story will last a while if i can keep thinking of ideas for it!**

**Im going shopping with people from college tomorrow, ill try update before i go, but if i cant, it wont be until 3/4 o clock! Thanks guys!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly. Last night was the Halloween disco. And for the first time in Waterloo Road history, it was a modest success.

Me and Finn caught the early train of 7.15 this morning. It was a bit difficult to get out of bed, but the thought of seeing my childhood home gave me a lot of energy. I wonder if my room is how I left it? Or if the kitchen still has the little amount of food that was in the cupboards the day I left?

Had my father even been in the house? Were the beautiful memories of the first 3 years of my life going to be there? Was I going to be reminded of my 4 year old self?

I felt Finn squeeze my hand tightly as he looked at me reassuringly. We got out the cab to find Craig Peterson stood on the drive.

"I'll be back for the keys at 12 o clock Miss Fenshaw." He informed me, before getting in his car and driving off.

The house looked the same as it did when I was younger. Over the side fence, I could see my old climbing frame, although it looked a bit rusty now. the back gate still had my name wrote on it. A new one has not been bought. I went over and ran my fingers over it.

Olivia Fenshor- being nearly 5 when I had wrote it, I had not yet figured out how to spell my last name. I had carved it in with a stick when I got home from school once. Mum had done a rare shop to the supermarket to buy teabags. She still forgot to get decent food though.

"Are you alright?" Finn said softly, wrapping his arms around me.

"I remember writing that." I told him, before taking his hand and heading toward the front door. I unlocked the door and was prepared to see a grey carpet with white walls, and black and white photos of my family.

But instead I saw cream walls and dark wood flooring. Canvases with pictures of trees on replaced the precious family photos. I took Finns hand and headed toward the front room. The same wood flooring continued on with pale blue walls. A cream corner suite had replaced the dark brown sofa and my dad's chair had gone.

"Why has everything changed? There's no memories here." I whispered disappointed.

In the kitchen, the table where my mother had spent her final days had vanished. In its place was a kitchen island with wood chairs on one side. Why had he changed everything? Were the memories too much for him to stay here?

We ventured upstairs. I walked straight past the bathroom door, unable to go in there just yet. I walked to my parent's room to find the beautiful four poster bed had gone. In its place was a king-sized bed with floral bed sheets on. Nothing like the plain black ones my mother had picked to match the old spirally wallpaper, that is now just a plain wall.

As I walked into my old bedroom, I froze. Nothing has been touched since the day I left. My pink bunny slippers are beside my bed, where I always left them so my feet wouldn't get cold on my laminate flooring. My drawers are still thrown open, as well as my wardrobe doors, showing how quickly I had packed my clothes. My curtains were still closed, after I hadn't opened them that awful morning.

And on the edge of my bed, sat my favourite teddy. Lucinda. I had called her after the nurse who gave me it when dad thought I had broken my arm falling off the roundabout. I loved Lucinda. I told her everything. How much I missed Daddy. How I felt bad stealing the biscuits from the shop. Or how Mr. Stephenson scared me when he asked if I wanted a hot dog from the barbeque. I thought he had killed his dog, Jasper.

I went slowly over, leaving my crutches at the door and picked up the brown teddy. She doesn't feel as soft as she did when I was younger. She feels stiff. That's probably from sitting in the same position for the last 10 years. I had cried for days when I realised I had left her here, but my social worked refused to let me come back.

I felt Finn come up behind me as the tears began to fall. Why did she have to kill herself? Why did my father have to get in such a state, social services didn't trust him to look after me. He hadn't even tried to make contact, which is why Rachel was able to adopt me.

"It's okay Liv." Finn said as he stroked my hair. "It's going to be okay."

Sat on the floor on my childhood room, Finn found out everything. My father leaving, my mother neglecting me, killing herself while I was tucked up in bed. I expected him to get up and walk out, wondering what he had got himself into, but he stayed. Arms wrapped around me, encouraging me to tell him more. It is the first time in my life i have told someone, ive never spoke to Rachel about it. She knows though: She read my file.

When I had finished crying, it was half past 11. We walked to the bathroom to see my father had changed that room too, installing a walk in shower instead of the bath my mother had killed herself in. and I was very grateful for that. It meant I wouldn't see the image of me splashing my own mothers blood in her face.

Before we left, I quickly ran my hands on top of the kitchen cupboard. I had always seen my parents put a spare back door key up there. Now I have access to my house without Craig Peterson knowing about it.

* * *

**Im so sorry for not updating yesterday and most of today! Ive been out looking for jobs! And im not going to be able to update tomorrow too as i have plans all day! I will try my best to update a couple of time sunday, but no promises!**

**Thankyou Celticgirl84 for the review!**

**FeeDob26: Its a fridge freezer! I sat on the counter to get up to it! Thanyou very much, and if you have any ideas for te story, please feel free to PM me!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, the smell of bacon filled my nostrils. I don't see why Finn decided to cook bacon; he knows I don't like it. It's basically like a piece of fat on a plate.

Wait a second. Finn is asleep in the bed next to me. So unless the neighbors are cooking bacon sandwiches and I can smell it through the closed window, it means someone is downstairs. And I doubt a random burglar would cook a sandwich instead of stealing the flat screen.

Instead of waking Finn from his peaceful sleep, I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could so I wasn't heard: leaving my crutches at the side of the bed.

When I peered in the kitchen, a pretty lady with long brown hair was stood frying the bacon while a man in a posh suit sat at the table with a cup.

"Are you Finns parents?" I asked, alerting them to my presence as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes we are dear, I'm Julie and this is my husband Robert. You must be Liv." The woman said.

It felt weird hearing someone else call me Liv, only my friends do, while everyone else called me Olivia. I don't know what to think of these people. They leave there 15 year old son at home for weeks on end. But I suppose they leave him money and stuff to get food.

"Would you like a sandwich too, Liv?" Julie asked looking at me uncertainly.

"Um, no thank you Mrs. Sharkey, I'll go wake Finn up." I said quietly as I turned on my foot and started hobbling up the stairs. I could hear them talking quietly about their opinions on me after I shut the kitchen door but decided not to stay and listen.

"Babe." I said quietly, trying to shake Finn awake. "Finn, your mum and dad are home." I said a bit louder. He shot up and looked at me in shock.

"There not meant to be home until next week." He said, fully awake within seconds.

"Well, they must have came home early." I said as I started reaching for my bag to get changed. Finn went downstairs to greet his parents as I shoved my leggings and t-shirt on. I could hear voices rising downstairs so I quickly shoved my tangled hair in a bobble and went downstairs. When I opened the door, the raised voices stopped straight away.

"Finn said you don't like bacon love, do you want me to make you some toast?" his mother asked.

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry." I informed her as I sat down next to Finn.

"It's nice to finally meet you Olivia. We've heard so much about you." Robert said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

But Finn stopped me when he told him angrily "She knows your shit parents who don't give a fuck about me. You're lucky you've got to meet her once, because if it was up to me, she wouldn't have had to meet you."

I sat there frozen. Was he ashamed of me? Did he not think they would approve of me or something? Finns mum stopped frying the bacon and turned the ring off. "Finn, please don't be like that. You know we have to travel for work. And I'm glad I've got to meet Liv."

"Only her friends call her Liv, and yeah, I've told you quite a lot about her. But she shouldn't have to meet my waste of space parents." He snapped, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the kitchen. He walked that quickly, I had to hop on my good foot instead of trying to walk normally with the cast.

"Wait here, I'll get quickly changed then we'll walk over to your house." He said quietly.

I waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, quickly shoving a converse on the foot without a pot. It's not me he is ashamed of, it's his parents. I've been with him a while now, and every time he talks about them, I see the pain in his eyes, or hear the desperation in his voice when he asks me to stay over the night because he doesnt like to be in the house by himself.

A couple of minutes later, Finn came down the stairs fully changed and holding my crutches. I didn't mention the fact I hadn't brushed my hair or teeth, or that I looked a proper state. I just took the crutches off him and hobbled out the house.

About 5 minutes into the walk to my house, Finn muttered quietly "I'm sorry about that Liv, we're normally arguing when their home, I just can't stand the fact they've met you now. Whenever there home, they're going to be constantly asking for you to come round."

"Its fine babe, I don't mind, they seemed okay to me, I just don't know what to think of them." I told him honestly.

"When we've been to yours so you can finish getting ready, can we go back? I suppose I should be a bit nicer to them. If they start talking about work, were leaving though." I agreed and continued walking to my house.

What an eventful weekend this is.

* * *

**Im so sorry i havent updated in 2 days, i have welsh family up and i went to an animal park yesterday with my friend. I can now happily say ive met a lion! Thankfully, it was asleep ;)**

**im really struggling with idead for this story, thats why the chapters are being quite far apart now, im going to have Rachel, Olivia and Annie talking about the past in the next few chapters but i cant think of anything else! Hence this chapter being shit!**

**I will try to update again later this afternoon, but im going to get a bowl of icecream now! Its a really warm day and i would love to be sunbathing but i feel quite guilty not updating!**

**FeeDob26: Your review made me smile! Im sorry ive left it 2 days! Im just really short on ideas!**

**maddiejean95: Olivias reaction is actually going to be quite soon! Not going to let slip if its going to be a nice or bad reaction! Thankyou!**

**Celticgirl84: Im glad you like it!**

**Right: Plan of action for today: Eat icecream, write another chapter, eat tea, write another chapter, SLEEP! **

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Sadly, I couldn't go back to Finns with him. He didn't mind though because it was my sister's fault.

Not Rachel. Mel had turned up at our house last night with my nephew and niece. Philip is 17, so he will be going into Annie's year at Waterloo Road. They are sticking around for a while apparently.

That leaves my beautiful baby niece Mia. She will be turning 1 next month but Melissa has had to leave her home because Mia's alcoholic father is trying to get her, although Melissa has a restraining order out against him.

I kissed my boyfriend goodbye and went up to the spare room to help Philip unpack.

"I don't need help."He snapped as I opened the door. He turned around and went to say something else until he realised me stood in the doorway. "Sorry, thought you were mum." He said.

"Nah, not that old." I said, flopping onto the bed. "Heard your coming to Waterloo Road, You walking or getting a lift with Rach tomorrow?"

"I think I'm walking. Don't want people knowing I'm related to her." He grumbled.

"Hey! Feel sorry for me here, I'm her sister and her adopted daughter!" I said laughing.

"Look, did you come in here to help me or are you going to stare at the ceiling all day?" He snapped.

"Well, I was meant to be going to Finns, but Rach said I had to help you unpack. But if you keep snapping at me, you can fuck off." I told him simply.

"Don't you think I wish I could? As much as I love Mia, her dads a pain in the arse. We cant go back home, and to top it all off, my mum is working at my school." He snapped.

"No, Mel doesn't work there." I said confused.

"Rachel gave her a job on Friday." He snapped.

So, with that, I stomped out of my nephews room and along the landing to where Melissa and Rachel were moving Annie's stuff into my room so my niece and sister could share.

"So you've known since Friday they were coming?" I asked Rachel.

"Yeah. I would have told you yesterday but you disappeared." Rachel said. "And you slept at Finns last night."

"I have this thing called a phone, you could have text me." I snapped, before heading down the stairs to my two nieces.

"She doesn't smell good Olivia, do you know how to change a nappy?" Annie said as I entered the front room.

"Nope, never going to learn either." I told her. I don't think I want kids. I hope Finn feels the same way. I doubt I could have the responsibility of another person on me.

Taking about responsibility, what happened to getting a cat? Is the house too full now? Ill have to quiz Rachel about it later.

While Annie attempted to change the nappy, I started making sandwiches for everyone's lunch, cutting Mia's into small pieces so she could eat it by herself.

"Dinner!" I yelled loudly once Annie had finished the nappy and washed her hands. I placed Mia into the highchair that had been put in the dining room and placed her meal in front of her while everyone else sat around the table.

"Girls, will you go shopping for uniform with Philip? He'll need the essentials, ill get him a blazer and tie, and you two can do with some trousers, it's too cold for skirts now. Olivia, you get your pot off on Tuesday so you can start wearing yours afterwards. You can take Mia so we can start getting upstairs sorted."

I sighed. Shopping with Philip? He seemed like the type of person to hate shopping. And I doubt Mia will be that interested either. That nappy better stay empty.

Thankfully, Mia fell asleep in the pushchair, Philip left me and Annie in new look to get our trousers while he went to Primark, then we all met up at Starbucks and got a coffee to warm ourselves up from the snow that had just started.

"Get everything Philip?" Annie asked her cousin.

"Yeah." He said, obviously trying to hide in his seat in case anyone from Waterloo Road came in and saw him with the heads sister and daughter.

With both my sisters now working at my school, I'm going to have very little freedom there. But at least ill have my pot off in 2 days, I will still be on crutches until I can get used to walking properly again, but considering I've barely used them when I had my pot on, I doubt it will be that difficult.

When we got home, the house was sorted out properly, Mel and Rachel had even sorted out mine and Annie's stuff for us. I sat on the sofa watching _in the night garden_ with my beautiful baby niece on my knee when I got a text.

_On Tuesday night, my parents want to take us out for dinner, is that okay with you? Xx –F_

* * *

**maddiejean95: i doubt my dog agrees its a good plann of action! since 9am this morning, hes been dumping toys on my knee to throw for him. When he finally figured i was busy, he has laid at the opposite end of the room in a grump :o im thinking of putting that part after the meal with Finns parents!**

**Please can i have more reviews guys! I love them! **

**X **

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

When I woke up on Monday morning, the first thing I did was rush to the bathroom to empty my stomach. Looks like I'm not going to be in school today.

"You alright Livia?" Mel asked, sticking her head around the toilet door.

"Feel like shit." I mumbled, before heading downstairs and flopping on the couch. If I'm not better tomorrow, I'm not going to be able to get this damn pot off!

"Why don't you go back to bed then?" She asked, balancing Mia on her hip.

"Because I now share a room, and Annie needs to get ready for school." I mumbled into the cushion. Another wave of nausea came over me so I rushed to the bathroom as quickly as I could. I might have ate something funny.

I closed the front room curtains before curling up on the couch and falling asleep.

When I woke up, it was 11.15am. I called out to see if anyone was still in the house, but no one replied. I turned the television on to watch last Fridays episode of Hollyoaks considering I was at the Halloween party when it was on.

Half way through the programme, the house phone started to ring. I picked it up and heard Rachel on the other end of the line.

"Maybe you should go get your phone sweetie. Finns already been in my office 3 times asking why you weren't answering, how are you feeling?" She asked when I finally made my way to the phone.

"Have we got any anadins?" I asked, pausing Hollyoaks.

"No, Annie used the last ones for a headache the other day." Rachel informed me as I walked upstairs to get my mobile.

_Alive and well- kinda. Trying to get some sleep, will text you when I wake up xx- O_

I sent the text to Finn, Lauren, Madi, Tamara, Lily and Josh because they had all been texting me this morning. I shoved my phone back in the drawer and headed back to the couch.

"I'm going to try get some sleep again, see you tonight Rach." I said before hanging up on my sister.

* * *

I woke up with something on my stomach. When I opened my eyes, I saw a small ball of black fluff on my stomach.

"Thought it would make you feel better. It's a boy by the way. You need to think of a name." Rachel said, before heading into the kitchen. I smiled and started stroking the small black kitten.

When me, Annie and Philip decided on the name Ozzie, I asked how his first day had been.

"Well, I got tied in the bogs, joined the boxing team and made a few mates." He told me proudly.

"Why are you happy you got tied in the bogs? And who are your mates?" I asked curiously.

"Paul and Bolton. And there was a girl named Rebecca but I don't know if she just wanted help with maths." He told me.

I smiled at him and went to go get the tuna out the fridge for Ozzie to eat.

"Already fed him before I brought him in. He needs to be house trained mind." Rachel said, pointing towards the mopped floor where Ozzie had been to the loo.

* * *

The next morning, I woke bright and early with Mia in the travel cot beside my bed crying. Melissa decided she would go out last night at 5 and didn't come home. We didn't want to leave Mia in a room by herself and because I had been asleep most of yesterday, I was left looking after her.

"Is someone hungry?" I cooed, lifting her out of the cot. She immediately stopped crying and curled into my shoulder.

I'm looking forward to getting my pot off; it will be a lot easier to play with Mia when it's off. Melissa hasn't actually told us where Mia goes when were in school, so Rachel has to take her until Mel is scheduled in work this afternoon to take her where she is meant to be.

I made Mia and myself some porridge as I told her some stories about princesses and palaces. She sat on the worktop watching me cook and completely engrossed in my story.

After finishing our breakfast, I put Mia back in her cot with some toys and got changed into some leggings, putting my uniform in a carrier bag. I put my hair into a bun on the top of my head and shoved a wooly hat and scarf on.

While I was ill yesterday, we had a heavy down pour of snow. I'm armed with the wellies I never got to wear on the residential and a thick winter coat. I'm glad Rachel made us buy some trousers.

With Mia dressed in dungarees, an all-in-one-coat and winter boots, I buckled her in the car seat so we could head to the hospital. Rachel came down the drive just as I pelted a snowball at her and dived in the car, Mia giggling at Rachels drenched coat.

"I'm out for dinner tonight with Finns parents." I informed my older sister, while pulling faces at my niece. "Phil has taken Ozzie to the neighbor's house to watch him for the day, ill pick him up when i come back to get changed."

"Alright. You ever snowball me again and you're not going." She told me.

I smiled and leaned into my seat. In 20 minutes, ill have this damn pot off my foo! I've never been so excited in my life!

* * *

**FeeDob26: I really am sorry! You can kill me if you want too ;) im just really low on ideas for the story and its getting kind of shit where im shoving random chapters in! I think ill be able to update again tomorrow as i have no plans, but on thursday or friday i wont be able to update until the night time :/ Im glad my chapters brightened your day though!**

**Celticgirl84: Thankyou!**

**Er (I had a mini heart attack when i seen the name and you were a guest, i thought i was going to get a bad review :o): I think that conversation will be chapter 20! Thankyou very much for the review!**

**reddiefan25: Thanks for following!**

**Im not updating anymore tonight sadly, im going to curl up with my dog (pretty difficult as hes a staffie and never sits still!) and watch street dance! I love this film! Im thinking of having Annies ballet class to do something like this, to add some more attitude to her, the only thing in the story that willl link to this though will be Annie complaining at the beginning, then er attitude changing, and Oliva going to see her perform, im unsure whether to do this though?!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming!**

**X **

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Sadly, I do need to use the crutches still. I had got so used to walking with the pot on; I can no longer walk properly.

Rachel found it hilarious when I first attempted to walk. Mia even giggled a little too. If the doctor was not there, I would have fell flat on my face. I hopped over to the bathroom and shoved my school uniform on, realising how much easier it is to get changed.

At school, I arrived during break. As I hobbled into the common room feeling very sorry for myself, I was surprised to see none of my friends were sat on the sofas although break started 5 minutes ago. I hobbled over to Annie's table and sat down.

"See you have your pot off." Danielle, Annie's friend, said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I need to use the crutches though." I said sadly.

"At least you get out of PE though." Aleesha said.

"There's Lauren and Madi, see use later." I said, before getting up and slowly heading towards the sofa. "Why are use late?" I asked curiously when I sat down.

"Mr. Budgen went mental because we all laughed at his wig; he only let us two go because we said we had a detention." Lauren said, flopping down next to me. "Have you seen it though? It's like he's trying to make himself younger but failing. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, only just came in babe so I haven't seen him, is Finn in his class?" I asked curiously, I'm sure he has a different English teacher.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Madi said, before going to get a coffee.

I got my phone out and realised Finn had text- Not coming in, Mums taking me shopping for an outfit for tonight, pick you up at 6.30 xx

What am I going to wear tonight? I don't want to wear a dress but I can't exactly turn up in jeans. Quickly running through my wardrobe in my head, I decided on my black on white playsuit with my black blazer.

In science, Lily caught me up on the work I missed yesterday. Mr. Mead also decided today we should do an experiment.

Sadly, a group of lads decided to set the fire alarm off, which meant we had to go outside in the snow. I 'accidently' tripped one of the lads up with my crutches. Fancy setting the fire alarm off on purpose in this weather!

And my coat is in my locker.

* * *

I sat nervously waiting for Finns parent's car to come up the drive. I would much rather sit and watch Hollyoaks with Ozzie (who sadly ate Rachel's underwear and is now sitting feeling very sorry for himself behind the chair after being in trouble).

When the headlights turned into the drive, I quickly grabbed my crutches and headed for the door.

"Hi Olivia." Julie said as I got into the car, laying my crutches near my feet.

"Hi Mrs. Sharkey." I said politely.

"Call her Julie, No point on being polite babe, doesn't really suit you." I swiftly kicked Finn in the leg. I hate having to be polite, but it's pretty nerve racking sitting in the car with your boyfriends parents.

"Finn, take some manners off her son." Robert said from the driving seat. "But you can call us by our first names Olivia. It's good to see you have your pot off."

I was glad I had chosen to dress smartly when we got to the restaurant. It seems Finn is more rich than I thought.

He wrapped his arms around me as we stood waiting for a table. "You look beautiful babe." He whispered in my ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I whispered back, smiling up at him.

I don't know why I was nervous to go out to the meal. It turned out great. Apparently the scene from 'Matilda' in the restaurant where the cakes go flying is much better in reality. The table beside us must have enjoyed the chocolate cake they ended up wearing.

When I got home, I went up to my room to see Annie sat in her bed.

"Livia? When did you get this letter? I don't have an Auntie Amanda? And why didn't Grampa mention mum?" She whispered so Rachel and Melissa wouldn't hear. Annie was holding the letter my father gave me, which I had stored under my mattress to keep safe.

"I was meant to ask but I forgot. Why have you been through my stuff?" I asked accusingly.

"Well, you forgot to give me my headphones back." She said.

"We'll ask Rach at breakfast in the morning. I just want sleep." I told my niece while getting changed into my pajamas.

* * *

**Okay, i actually wrote this chapter this morning and decided i would post it when i was dressed. So i got my clothes out of the wardrobe, went down stairs to plug the iron in and somehow managed to blow the electrics. So i couldnt get on the internet. Noone was home so i ended up having to phone my friend to ask how to work the fuse box! He must think im completely blond :(**

**FeeDob28: Good point! Sorry but i couldnt update again as i was getting a headache :') next time bribe me with icecream and it might work ;)**

**CBurns1995: There is actually going to be a lot of Finn/Olivia in the chapter after the next, not going to ruin it for you until the chapter is up though! I think i might try the ballet idea soon though!**

**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars: Thanks for the three reviews! Are you doing the level 3 diploma 2 year course? It must be pizza hut taps!**

**reddiefan25: Thankyou very much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thankyou waterlooroad-jessica for following! And thankyou for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming!**

**The AN is probably longer than the chapter here :') dont know if i can upload again tonight, because i have 2 episodes of geordie shore to catch up on, and tomorrow im in whitby for the day so i wont be uploading until the night!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

That morning, Philip could tell me and Annie needed to talk to Rachel. While Mel hadn't returned home again after work yesterday, we were left to look after Mia yet again. Before going to breakfast, Annie quickly gave Philip £5 to get him and Mia breakfast out before he drops her off at daycare.

"Hey Mum." Annie said, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Rach. What's for breakfast?" I asked, trying to sound normal. Why does Annie want to know? Rachel might not have told us for a reason.

"No girls. I told you both yesterday. You are not having a party when I go on my business trip." Rachel said, thinking that's why we were both acting weirdly.

Annie looked at me as we both sat down. "We'll discuss that matter another time. Right now, we want to know who Amanda is and why grampa didn't mention you in Olivia's letter." She said straight to the point.

Rachel dropped the glass bottle of milk on the floor as it shattered into pieces. I sat staring at my sister, wondering what the matter was. Have we just brought up something she doesn't want to talk about? Why has she gone really pale?

"Rach, you're going a bit blue. Try breathing." I said a bit carefully. She took a deep breath and sat at the table.

"Where to start." Rachel said, putting her head in her hands.

"The beginning?" Annie said helpfully. I turned my head and glared at my niece. She's not being much help.

"I suppose I should tell you why my last name is Mason and not Fenshaw. I legally had my name changed at the age of 19. I was Amanda Fenshaw but I had my name changed to Rachel Mason." She said quietly.

"But why? Did you not want to be associated with Mum and Dad or something?" I asked confused.

"No, it was because I didn't want to be associated with my past." She said softly. "I decided I needed to grow up when Annie was born and make something of myself."

"But why couldn't you do that as Amanda?" Annie asked, sounding as confused as I am.

"You know you used to ask about your father?" Rachel asked her. "Well, I've never gave you a straight answer because I don't know who he is. I've done things I'm ashamed of."

"Please say you didn't sell yourself?" Annie said, going pale.

I didn't even wait for Rachels answer. "Do you know how disgusting that is? You yell at me when I leave my room a mess, or put the music on too loud. When you were a fucking prostitute." I said, my voice rising at the end.

"Livia, I can't help my past." Rachel said a little desperately. "I didn't want too, but after Dad kicked me out, I had no other way."

"You could have gone home! Dad would have never turned you away. Yeah, he wasn't that good of a father when he was an alcoholic, but he was an amazing father when he was still with mum!" I yelled, standing up.

"He kicked me out because I wasn't the 'perfect daughter' anymore! I got a boyfriend at the age of 14, and yeah, I did things I regret with him. Then Dad found out and kicked me out. How could he kick his own daughter out? I had no job. Nothing, so I decided to do what I got kicked out the house for alright?" She snapped.

"I'm the same age as you were then. I have never thought of and never will become a prostitute. You're just filthy." I hissed before grabbing my crutches and walking out the house.

I can't believe my sister is so disgusting. When we decided to ask her, i never expected to find out this. And I've lived with her for the last ten years. How do I even know she's stopped? I know she has changed her name and everything. I just can't believe it. Why would you do that?

Without even realising it, I had headed towards the train station. I got my purse out my pocket and paid for a train fair to Manchester. I can't face everyone today. And I obviously can't go home. So I'll go to my childhood home. I can get in there now and no one but Finn knows I have access to it.

After realising id left my phone on charge at home, I realised I couldn't phone him and ask him to meet me. Let's hope the house phone at the house still works.

Why can't my life ever be simple? All my life, I've put so much trust in Rachel, to realise I shouldn't of. How can I trust her? Why couldn't she just tell us straight instead of us asking? If it wasn't for Annie reading the letter, I would have forgot and never even found this out.

Annie. I wonder how she's coping with all this. Her own father had to pay her mother for sex. She's never even going to know who he is. Yeah, my dad is dead, but I still had him with me for 4 years of my life. She will never even know who her father is, never mind spend time with him.

When I reached the house, I walked through the back gate and unlocked the back door. When I was in the house, I walked through the kitchen to the living room and flopped on the couch. Switching the television on, I put some music on and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so i cant remember if in the old Waterloo Road, we found out why Rachel was kicked out, memory of a goldfish here! But i put my own way in and i hope you all like it? Please say you do?**

**Anyway: I wasnt going to write this chapter tonight, but my dad woke up early so i couldnt watch geordie shore (He works nights!). If you watch the programme, youll understand why i cant watch it with him in the room! and i only have freeview in my bedroom :'( Im watcing it at 10 when he goes out though!**

**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars: I didnt know you could do it as a GCSE :o i obviously went to a rubbish school so they didnt offer much :')**

**FeeDob26: To be honest, noone can figure out what my hair color is, its kind of inbetween blond and brown? Now where is my icecream? ;) I wants actually going to update until i got your review through! So i ate my tea (I cooked it myself :o surprised the house isnt on fire!) and started writing! I hope you like it!**

**Ill begin the new chapter when i get home tomorrow, thankyou all for reading! And i have a lot more reviews than my vampire academy story so i am actually really really really really happy!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

I could feel someone shaking me to wake up. I turned my face into the pillows and groaned.

"Fuck off." I muttered sleepily.

"Olivia." Julie said disapprovingly. I shot up and looked at my boyfriend's mother. Why has Finn told her about the house?

"Morning Liv." Finn said, chuckling from the chair across the room. "You do know Miss Mason has had all of in her office today asking if you have made contact with us?"

I groaned again and flopped down, everything that had happened at breakfast flooding back. "I was such a bitch." I muttered sleepily.

"I told her I knew where you probably are, but you wouldn't want her knowing where. She started going a bit mental, didn't think it would be good to tell her about the house though." He told me. "Mum had to give me a lift, you should maybe lock the door again if you're going to fall asleep babe."

"If you can't face going home tonight, I'm sure I could go to yours and ask Rachel for some school clothes and pjs and you can sleep at ours?" Julie said softly, figuring out I had run off for a reason.

"Um, I think I better go home. What time is it?" I asked, standing up and grabbing my crutches.

"It's 6.00pm, if we don't hurry up you'll miss Hollyoaks." Finn said laughing.

* * *

When we reached my house, Rachel came out to greet us. I was expecting her to look angry with me, but she just looked worried. I probably have about 50 missed calls on my mobile and 1000 texts. Maybe I should have come home a bit earlier rather than falling asleep for the full day.

When Rachel had thanked Julie, we both made our way inside and sat on the sofa.

"Are you still annoyed?" She asked, grabbing the remote and switching the telly on.

"Where are Philip, Annie and Mia?" I asked not answering her question.

"Annie and Phil were looking around the town for you, Mia is still at daycare, and Mel is out as usual." She said.

"I knew where Mel would be, that's why I didn't ask." I said, turning my attention to Hollyoaks.

"Instead of watching telly, I think me and you need to have a talk." Rachel said.

"I think we talked enough this morning." I snapped, taking the controller so she couldn't switch it off.

"Olivia Jane Mason. Stop thinking just about yourself for once!" Rachel yelled, using the button on the telly to turn it off. Great.

"I'm not thinking about myself! I just don't feel like talking." I told her. "There's nothing to talk about, you told us everything this morning didn't you?"

"Well, that's all in the past, I've looked after you for the last ten years, I was hoping you would have just a little bit of respect left." She snapped heading out of the room.

"Well, I have a lot of respect left, but it doesn't mean I need to show it now does it? You know what? I'll take Julies offer and stay at there's tonight." I snapped.

"You're going nowhere. You're going to tell me where you have been all day." She said, coming back in with a glass of fruit juice.

"It's got fuck all to do with you where I have been. You're not my mother!" I yelled.

I felt a sharp sting on the side of my cheek and realised my older sister had just slapped me. I sat there, just staring at her. She has never slapped me before.

"Thanks." I snapped and started heading up the stairs.

"Olivia! Wait!" Rachel said as she started following me.

I sat at the top of the stairs and looked at my sister properly. Her face is red raw from crying, her hair is a mess and she's still in her work clothes, unlike usual when she gets in and put jeans and an old top on. She must have been worrying all day.

"Why do you never listen?" She asked softly, sitting on the step in front of me.

"I do. I just don't wait to hear answers." I said smiling, using the line she used to describe me to people with.

"I'm so sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to hit you." She said, reaching for my hand.

"And I didn't mean to piss you off." I said, pulling her into a hug. "Sorry Rach."

Just when we had both finished crying and hugging, Annie, Phillip and Mel walked in the door. She must have met them in town.

"It's not world war 3 is it?" Phillip asked.

"Nah, not today Phil, but you're gonna have to go back out. I see you forgot a certain nearly one year old? The daycare will be closing soon." I said, laughing at my nephew's cautious face.

"No. We went to pick her up and they said she has already gone home. None of use picked her up?" Mel asked, looking panicked.

"I didn't? Why would the daycare let her go with someone who isn't us?" Rachel asked.

"I was too embarrassed to tell them about her father, if he shown his identity, they might have let him pick her up!" Mellissa shouted.

"Try phoning him." Annie suggested. "Maybe he only wanted to take her to the park."

"Hes not answering!" Mel screeched a couple of minutes later.

"Police please." Rachel said down her phone.

* * *

**Okay, okay, its been nearly a week? But im enjoying my holidays! And i could think what to write! Please dont kill me! Im really sorry!**

**Christinaemerald: Thankyou for following!**

**FeeDob26: I am so so so sorry for taking ages! I love it when i get your reviews though! You're like... MY FAVOURITE READER! I dont think theres been a chapter you havent reviewed (Apart from when i put one after the other straight away?) Thankyou!**

**I was so disapointed when i only got one review for the last chapter guys :( Please review?**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

8.30am the next morning, and we still don't know where my youngest niece is.

A police woman called Karen has been at the house since Mia went. She has been trying to convince us my niece will be found shortly. But Mel said, although Mia's Dad is an alcoholic, he has the brains to get Mia as far away as possible. The police know it is definitely him who has her because they checked the nursery CCTV.

The police requested we stay here today instead of going to school. It was a good job considering none of us have been to sleep. I sat on the couch next to Phillip as Karen looked through some recent pictures of Mia to give to the press. When she had one, she went to the front door and gave it to a policeman.

"What was Mia wearing yesterday morning?" Karen asked. I looked at Phillip. None of us had seen Mia yesterday because she was taken out of the house to dodge the interrogation.

"I put her in a grey knitted dress and pink tights. I think I put a fluffy pink coat on her. I can't really remember." He told her.

"Does anyone want a cup of tea? Yes. I'll make tea." Mel said, then walked out the room.

"Have you got any leads?" Annie asked quietly, so Mel wouldn't hear.

"There's been a sighting of them in early this morning but the police officer was on foot and couldn't pursue after the car, when the press release has gone out, we should get a few more phone calls. We should have the amber alert like in America, then everyone would have known to watch out for them straight away." She said sympathetically.

Why had I been such a drama queen yesterday? Maybe if I wasn't, Rachel or Phillip could have picked her up on time and Mia would now be sat in the highchair in the kitchen throwing cereal at me. How could Mel not have told the nursery about him? If she did, they would have been aware of the situation, but as usual, she put herself before her children.

"Here's a cup of tea, Rachel, Karen, Phil, Annie, Olivia, mine!" Mel said, coming into the room.

I took the cup of tea, realising it was really strong and not like the usual cup of milk I like. I limped out of the room, not using my crutches to try getting used to walking again. Rachel walked through after me to add more milk to her coffee too.

"We'll find her you know." Rachel said to me, sounding like she was convincing herself.

"I know, are we going to be speaking to the press?" I asked.

"Don't know, I'll do anything to get her home again though." Rachel said, passing me the milk and walking out the room.

I was just about to walk back to the front room when I seen someone in the back garden with a camera. "Karen! There's Press in the back garden!" I yelled.

Karen rushed into the kitchen and flung the back door open. "Get out of this property now!" She screeched.

"Can we just ask a few questions? Is the girl behind you the child's mother?" The man asked. Karen shut the door in the man's face and shoved me into the front room. She went over to the window and closed the curtains.

"I'd ask none of you to talk to the Press please. They will twist everything you say." Karen said, sitting in the chair.

"How could he think I'm her Mum? I'm only 15 and Mia is 1 next week! I suppose it is the 21st century like." I muttered.

"Not the time Olivia." Annie muttered softly.

Karen's phone began to ring so she walked out the room and into the kitchen. I turned daybreak on to see a picture of my young niece on the screen. Next to her was a picture of Thomas Weller. Mia's father. The beautiful smile of my baby niece gave me so much hope that she would be sat at the table with us tonight.

Karen walked back into the room. "We have 2 policemen in an unlicensed car following Mr. Wellers car to Scotland. A speed camera picked up an image of them and Mia can be clearly seen in a booster seat in the back seat looking healthy."

"So she could be home tonight?" Mel asked.

"Hopefully." She said. Hopefully does not mean yes. Another car could easily separate the tail meaning Mia's father could easily loose them. Mia could easily be in Scotland in a couple of hours.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and Lauren's name began to flash on the screen.

"I've just seen about Mia, are you alright?" She asked when I answered.

"Yeah, I'm not in school today though." I said.

"Didn't think you would be, just text me if anything else happens okay? She'll be home soon." She said reassuringly.

When I hung up, I realised Annie had also received a phone call off, from the sounds of it, Danielle Harker. I smiled at her as Karen also received a phone call. I put my head on Phillips shoulder and started drifting to sleep, tiredness finally overwhelming me.

* * *

**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars: Thankyou! I hope you like this chapter aswell!**

**CelticGirl84: Its fine! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sarahabc0598: im glad you liked the last chapter! Sorry i dont write a lot of Rachel/Olivia, i just dont know how to write the relationship if that makes sense?**

**StellaPriceFan: Im glad you liked it! It was Mias father!**

**FeeDob26: You just confused me? Because you are the person who did review the other chapter! Sorry! I might not be able to update tomorrow either! Im going shopping because i get to see THE LUMINITES next week! And Mcfly and Little Mix but im more excited for the Luminites :') I NEED NEW CLOTHES! Im thinking of using your idea in future chapters though!**

**reddiefan25: I will try my best to fit a few more in! Im not that good at writing them though!**

**Thankyou very much for all the reviews! I love you all! Keep them coming please?**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

At 9.00pm that night, we still have no idea where Mia's father has taken her. I've decided I'm going to spend the night at Madi's with Lauren and Tamara. Rachel said it was fine, I'm really being no help here and the atmosphere in the house is awful.

"Do you girls want a drink?" Mrs. Diamond asked, coming into the front room.

"Alcohol?" Madi asked hopefully. Mrs. Diamond just laughed at her step-daughter and shook her head.

"No, a hot chocolate or something." She said, still laughing.

"No thank you Mrs. Diamond." Me, Lauren and Tamara chorused.

"Girls, when we're not in school, you can call me Sian." She told us.

"Wouldn't seem right." Tamara told her. Lauren nodded her head in agreement.

"Any news on your niece Olivia?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"Nope, they think he's taking her to Scotland to visit his Mum. There's police waiting at her house for him to arrive so hopefully she'll be home tomorrow." I told her. Mrs. Diamond took our ice cream bowls and walked out the room, leaving the four of us to gossip.

"Okay, now we need to have words with you Liv." Lauren stated as Madi closed the door. "You always seem to bottle everything up. I thought when I phoned you this morning, you would be falling to pieces, but it's like you're trying to cover up your feelings. You do know we're here for you yeah?"

"I just don't like talking about stuff alright?" I snapped and laid down on the couch.

"Obviously, because you hadn't mentioned Mia until Mrs. Diamond asked." Tamara said.

"I just don't feel like talking about her. Yeah, I love her loads, but it feels weird talking about her being missing. I'd rather pretend she's asleep at home instead of with her alcoholic father on the way to Scotland." I grumbled.

"Well you shouldn't pretend Liv. It will get you nowhere in life." Lauren said.

"Can we change the subject please?" I asked. Why do they want me to open up about everything? I would trust Lauren with my life because I have known her basically forever. She should already know that. But ever since I began at her primary in year 1, I have never talked about my family life. It's like waving your dirty underwear in public. I just don't want everyone knowing about it. How could I talk about my family life? I didn't know I was related to Rach at first, I just thought he was a foster carer. My father was an alcoholic and my mother committed suicide. How can a 5 year old tell their friends that? Yeah, Mia is all over the news so everyone knows basically everything, and she will probably be on the ten o clock news in a couple of minutes, but why do I need to show my feelings about it.

"Alright, now what I say now does not go past the front room door." Tamara said. I sat up and looked at her confused. "I have like, this big massive crush on the new guy, but I don't even think he realises it. How do I get him to notice?"

Lauren giggled. "That's what Finn asked us about Liv, taken them months to get together. Just do a straight forward approach babe. Then you won't have us all making jokes when he's around. Is it Jace Connely? That new lad?"

"He is pretty cute isn't he?" Madi said.

"Keep your paws off him! I saw him first!" Tamara said, throwing a cushion at her. "Why didn't Finn do the straight forward approach with you Liv?"

I laughed. "He probably did, I'm just too oblivious to realise."

"He didn't actually; he was scared you'd chop his balls off or something. That's why we ended up locking use in the janitors closet!" Lauren said.

We spent the rest of the night making a "Get Jace Connely" plan for Tamara. My mind got taken off my baby niece completely. Let's just hope she is home tomorrow.

We had just put on Geordie Shore when Zac, Madi's brother walked into the room.

"Oh, eh, hi!" He squeaked and ran out the room.

"You two are nothing alike. He's so shy and quiet and we find it difficult to shut you up." Lauren told Madi laughing.

"He's really embarrassing!" Madi groaned as we all laughed.

"I think he's quite sweet. But I agree with Lauren! He's definitely not like you! He's a nice person!" I said, dodging the pillow that came towards me.

"So are you in school tomorrow Liv? You haven't even been in this week." Madi asked.

"Probably, no point staying at home is there?" I said. And Mia will hopefully be home by the time I head to school anyway.

"I need to go get my uniform from my house anyway so ill walk around with you." Lauren said.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm shattered and I have Budgen first thing tomorrow." Tamara said. We all agreed. I curled up on the sofa and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**FeeDob26: AW! If i knew you, i would have came with you! I went yesterday to see the smurfs 2! Im glad you like my story though!**

**StellPriceFan: Yeah, he is isnt he? Lets hope she is!**

**Idea(guest): Im going to try put some Reddie in it in future chapters!**

**CBurns1995: Im glad you liked it!**

**reddiefan25: Im not going to say if she gets found or not because that would ruin it!**

**Celticgirl84: No, its soundwaves im at in southshields, maybe the groups are just travelling together? Is Joe mceldry going to be there too?**

**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars: Im glad your liking my story so far!**

**Thankyou all for the lovely reviews! I hope this chapter gives a bit of information on the way Olivia deals with problems that are thrown at her?**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Tamara was the only other person awake. She sat on her phone at the opposite side of the room.

"I think they might have found Mia." She said when she realised I was awake. I dived for the TV remote and switched the news on, waking a very grumpy Lauren and Madi up.

Sure enough, my baby niece was on the screen again. "Mia Ryan was taken from her nursery over a day ago by her father who is not allowed contact with her. The nearly 1 year old was found in the early hours of the morning at a hotel in Edinburgh. Mia will later today, be reunited with her mother at the other end of the country."

I got my phone from the table beside me and realised Annie had tried to phone me multiple times. I quickly text her back saying I had seen on the news and asking what time she will be home.

"Says on the internet her father was taken into the police car in tears repeating 'I only wanted my mother to meet her'." Tamara said.

"Could have asked Miss. Ryan to take her up to Scotland though." Lauren said from hiding under her bed cover.

"Mel doesn't spend time with her at home, never mind taking her to Scotland. Rach is more of a mum to her." I said quietly.

I heard Madi groan and looked over to her. "I've got a spot growing on my chin." She said sadly.

We were all laughing at her when Mr. Diamond came down. He obviously wasn't aware we had slept there because he was walking around with just a towel mid-waist. Madi cleared her throat and when he seen us, he ran back upstairs.

"Are we really that scary? Two members of your family have run away from us now." I said giggling.

"Just thank the Lord he remembered to take a towel to the bathroom." Madi said, covering her chin with her hand.

"I think I would be scarred for life if he didn't. Imagine sitting in his lesson after that? Although he is pretty fit." Lauren said, finally coming out from under the covers.

"That is pretty disgusting to view a teacher as 'fit'." Tamara said.

"Lauren, shall we walk home in our pjs? No point getting changed and we both have our wooly pjs on." I stated as I grabbed my coat and wellies.

"Yeah." She agreed, we both quickly run brushes through our hair then started heading towards my house, trudging through the snow.

Sadly, when we got to my house, the TV people where here. I quickly rang the bell to open the gate but no one answered, probably assuming it is a member of the TV crews.

"Damn." I muttered and quickly text Rachel to say I was at the gate.

"Tell her to hurry up; I don't want to be on TV in pjs!" Lauren muttered quietly.

When the gate finally opened, we quickly dived through and shut it behind us. Rachel decided to get a locked gate which opens from the house because when she started at Waterloo Road, she believed the pupils would attack the house or something. I do have a scan card for it but it's in my room.

After getting changed, Rachel decided to drop us off at Laurens, Annie and Rachel were also going into school today to give the other family some privacy.

"I'm so glad the back of your car is black out windows Mum." Annie muttered as cameras began facing the car as we headed out.

* * *

"Nice of you to actually turn up Olivia." Mr. Budgen grumbled as I walked into the room.

"Sorry, I was on holiday in America." I said sarcastically. Lauren laughed and pulled me towards our seats.

Finn and Josh sat opposite us, we were told to read silently, but everyone began to whisper when Budgen fell asleep.

"Why weren't we invited to the sleep over last night?" Josh asked sadly.

"Lucky you weren't invited, nearly seen all of Mr. Diamond." Lauren said giggling.

"Hey Liv, did you know Zara has left school?" Josh asked.

"Yeah babe, figured it out even though this is my first day in this week." I said sarcastically.

"Fancy going for an early break? He aint gonna wake up." Finn said. We all stood as quietly as we could and grabbed our bags before creeping towards the door.

"If he catches us, I can't run." I whispered.

"Well be quiet then." Lauren whispered back.

When we made it to the common room, we were just about to sit on our sofa when Tamara came in.

"So, I decided to read a little bit of the book to pass the time, you know sitting next to Thomas Redding- who sat picking his nose- then I looked up and use all left me." She said flopping on the chair.

"You're in our class?" Finn asked confused.

"Yes!" She screeched, and went over to make a coffee.

"Did yous not get much sleep last night? You lot are really grouchy today." Finn grumbled just as Madi stomped into the common room.

"I swear to god, Miss Choudry is a bitch!" She yelled when she got to us.

* * *

**Okay, i have a question to ask, no Olivia is not going anywhere yet! But if i was to write a new Waterloo Road story about a girl being abused and trying to hide it, would anyone read it? It would mean a few more updates as i could try to juggle both stories at once while trying to come up with ideas for them? Obviously, from how bad the recent chapters on this story have been, im kind of struggling to think of ideas, but if i was to write another story, it would mean i was still updating while thinking? Ill keep updating this story as frequently as i can? (Baring in mind im back at college on Tuesday? :()**

**FeeDob28: :o I loved the Smurfs! And the Smurfs 2! I kind of scared the kid infront of me at the cinema, i flicked the chair next to her and she told her mum she thinks theres a ghost :'D I really shouldnt be on a childcare course! Thankyou very much for saying my story is awesome though!**

**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars: Thankyou! :)**

**Thankyou to StellaPriceFan and kadeejayybaybee for following and favouriting!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Rachel and Melissa had decided that Mia should get to meet her Grandmother. They also decided that dragging three teenagers who all have short attention spans on the journey was a bad idea. So me, Phillip and Annie are all staying in Rochdale.

Unknown to Rachel, we decided, well me and Annie decided, that we are going to throw a party. In the head teachers house. How many people can say they have actually even stepped into the head teacher's house?

Rachel and Mel left with Mia early Saturday morning. When we all awoke, we quickly got changed into old clothes and started putting the gazebo up in the back garden.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Phillip said while holding the gazebo up so we could put the poles in. "I mean, it's going to snow and were having a party?"

"Don't be a bun head all your life Phil. Anyway, it's not meant to snow today and the grounds clear, when were all drunk, we won't feel the cold?" Annie muttered.

"Well, you're the one who does ballet. Pretty sure you're the bun head." Phillip said grumpily not saying anything more about the weather.

"I have to learn a street dance routine for no reason Phillip. I doubt street dancing and ballet are similar." Annie said. I laughed when Phillip stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"Right, I've put on twitter about the party, so it starts at 5." I said when the gazebo was finally up.

"How are we going to get drink?" Phil asked.

"Annie looks 18." I told him. I looked at my niece and smiled. She held up the money we had all chipped in. I had also put on twitter for others to bring some too.

"See you both when I get back." She said, before heading through the back gate to the shop in the next street. The people who own it are never tight on who they serve booze and cigarettes too.

"Rachel is going to kill me." Phillip muttered as he walked into the house.

I laughed and skipped after him. "As your Auntie, I am telling you to learn to live a bit Phillip. No wonder Bolton and Paul take the piss out of you. There only your friends because Bolton goes out with Annie." I told him.

"And throwing a house party is going to change the way they treat me?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe, just don't act like a tool." I shouted from the top of the stairs. I got my disco pants out from the back of my wardrobe and a bright blue crop top. I quickly grabbed Annie's blue feather earrings from her jewelry box and found my black stilettos. It's difficult to walk in them even without a bad ankle, but nothing else matches so I will just have to cope.

When Annie returned, she had 2 bottles of vodka and 3 crates of beer which Bolton was carrying.

"Were not doing food. I can't be bothered cooking and I doubt anyone in school will trust Phil to cook something after the laxative incident. We'll just order pizza" Annie said, flopping on the couch with Bolton.

"Madi is on her way now, she can't get ready at hers because her parents will want to know where she is going, and they'll phone Rach probably." I told her. Rachel will find out because she will see pictures me, Phillip and Annie have been tagged in on Facebook. But no one will put pictures up until after the party so she has no way of stopping it. Hopefully no one is stupid enough to tag Josh or Madi in pictures considering they both have a parent who is the schools deputy head and probably wouldn't hesitate to come stop the party.

I went upstairs and seen the outfit Phillip had laid out to wear. I laughed and put them back in his wardrobe and got out a pair of jeans and the Hollister top he had stuffed in the back. Why the idiot thought he should wear a suit, I would never know.

"Phillip, wear what I put on your bed, you'll look an idiot if you wear a fucking suit!" I yelled into the bathroom where he was in the shower. I heard Annie and Bolton laughing downstairs.

When Madi arrived, we both started getting ready. I curled all my hair down my back and put false eye lashes on with a light coat of makeup. I got changed into my outfit and laid on the bed, waiting for Madi to get ready, who had to wait for me to finish with the curlers.

"How you're going to walk in them heals, I will never know." She laughed looking at my feet.

"A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." I laughed. "Anyway, when I've had a bit of vodka, I doubt ill care what is on my feet."

"Good point." Madi said, standing up and smoothing her dress out.

Lauren came round at half four and we sat in the back garden with Aleesha and Danielle while Annie, Bolton and Phillip went round moving all the breakable items upstairs. We also locked all the bedroom doors.

"It's going to be so weird having a party in the head teacher's house." Danielle said laughing.

"It'll be good though. Just hope no one trashes the house or is sick or anything." Aleesha said.

"I'm not cleaning it up if they are." I said, grimacing. They all laughed and pulled faces too. Bolton came out and switched the music on loud just as everyone started arriving.

Tonight is going to be a good night.

* * *

**Got to be a record for how quickly i typed this chapter! If anyone wants to read my oter story, the first 2 chapters are uploaded!**

**maddiejean95: When i have some time, ill have a read of it, i still havent finished your other story et because ive been writing loads!**

**FeeDob26: I will never know why i took it :,) Thankyou very much!**

**Sarahabc0598: There is going to be a bit of Rachel in my new story because she is head teacher, but the main teacher in it is Mr. Mead!**

**StellaPriceFan: I would say the new story is already up for you to read, but you were my first reviewer and follower on it so you already know! Thankyou!**

**ReddieFan25: Thankyou for the review! I hope your liking the new story too!**

**Thankyou guys! Please keep reviewing!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**WARNING: This chapter may be a bit distressing to some readers! Please read at your own risk!**

* * *

The party is now in full swing. Thankfully we don't have any neighbor's to come around and complain about the loud music so the party won't need to stop at 11 o clock.

Obviously, Bolton had taken it upon himself to be the party host. The amount of cigarettes he's taken off people is unbelievable. Not that I'm complaining, we put the gazebo up for people to smoke in because even we don't want the smell of smoke clinging around the house, never mind Rachel.

I could see Phillip trying desperately to flirt with basically every girl in the party. I was going to say something to him about it but Finn arrived and I got a bit distracted.

"Did you know..." I slurred after having quite a few drinks. "That I love you Finn Sharkey."

In response, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me. The music thumped through my ear drums as the room started spinning.

"I think she has had enough for tonight." Lauren said, coming over with Madi and pulling me away from Finn. I started protesting, only to be pulled out of the living room by my two friends.

"You're not my mum." I cried. "Leave me alone."

"She's obviously drank more than we thought." Lauren muttered.

"Can you just phone my mum please?" I asked, trying to resist going up the stairs.

"Babe, your mum died years ago." Madi said.

"No she didn't. My mum is at home with my dad." I sulked, not thinking clearly.

"Okay then babe, how about you sleep here tonight? It will be a long walk home for you." Lauren said softly.

"I don't want to go to bed." I whimpered, sounding like a four year old. I tried hooking my foot around the banister so that they couldn't move me.

"For god sake. Olivia, if you go upstairs, I'll buy you some chocolate tomorrow?" Madi said.

I thought for a minute. "Cookie crumble?" I asked. She nodded her head so I finally stumbled up the stairs.

"Go get the key for the bedroom doors." Lauren muttered to Annie when we reached the top of the stairs.

When we finally got into my room, I collapsed on my bed.

"You're my best friend Lauren. You'll never leave me will you?" I said, grabbing her arm.

"Course I won't babe, now you go to sleep. You're going to have an awful hangover in the morning." She said softly.

When she left the room, I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and rung the one person I wanted to speak to the most.

"Hello? Why are you ringing at this time Olivia?" She asked.

"Rachel? Did you know.. I've got my own house?" I told my oldest sister.

"Are you drunk Olivia?" Rachel asked, sounding fully alert.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Now, did you know that? My dad left me a house in his will." I said before putting the phone on the bedside table and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I could still hear music playing downstairs. The music didn't wake me up though. Someone had come into my room.

"Annie?" I asked sleepily. She didn't reply though. I smiled and started to fall back asleep when someone climbed into the bed next to me. Thankfully it was a double bed, but I figured it wasn't Annie who was next to me.

"Go away Finn." I muttered. I pushed my boyfriend's chest away from me. He probably hates me after I blurted out I loved him when I was pissed. Although I'm still not exactly sober now. I looked at the clock and it read 2.36am. I sighed and turned back over.

I was just about to tell Finn to piss off when a hand covered my mouth. And through my drunkenness, I could tell straight away- the hand is too strong to be Finns.

I tried to wriggle away from whoever was in the other side of my bed but the person grabbed hold of my waist too tightly. Out of instinct, I tried biting the persons hand so I could scream out, but they still wouldn't budge.

Tears began falling down my face as I felt them shifting above me, pulling my disco pants down. I tried crying out but I couldn't. I laid there frozen as my virginity was taken away from me at the age of 15 to a person who I don't even know.

And I feel disgusting. Like a whore. I know exactly what has just happened, I feel completely sober now.

After a few minutes, the person stood up and left the room, while I curled myself up in a ball, not even having the effort to cry.

I should have listened to Phillip. Having a party was a bad idea. I'm a weak person. Why didn't I fight them off? Why did I just lay there and let it happen.

I can't go back to sleep tonight.

For the rest of the night, I just laid on my bed. Staring at the walls of my room. My room where, for the past 10 years, I had considered myself safe in.

* * *

**FeeDob26: Do you understand what i meant now? I was nearly in tears writing this!**

**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars: Im glad you liked the last chapter! Thankyou for the reviews!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The Eyes**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"You three! Out of bed! Now!" Rachel bellowed up the stairs. I could hear her feet hitting off each stair as Annie quickly shoved Bolton in the wardrobe.

"I thought she wasn't back until tonight?" He whispered.

"Annie. Olivia. Down stairs. Now." Rachel said as she came into the room. I pushed myself out of bed and down the stairs and curled up in the corner of the couch.

"Fancy explaining what happened here last night?" Rachel asked.

"We had a party Auntie Rachel." Phillip said, looking at the floor.

"I can tell that! My house has been trashed!" Rachel yelled, making my headache worse. "Aren't you two going to say anything girls?"

I could feel my sister's eyes on me but didn't feel the energy to react.

"Sorry mum." Annie muttered.

"I'm going to get a shower." I whispered. I can't stand having the feel of him on my skin. Rachel tried to call me back to the living room but I just carried on walking, ignoring the fact she was there.

In the bathroom, I could still feel him on me. I scrubbed at my body until it was red raw. The tears finally came as I sat in the bath tub; just letting the water hit off my skin. Why me? Why does everything have to happen to me? I wish I never even started year 11. This year has been horrible.

What would Finn say if he found out? He would probably call me a slut, never talk to me again. I couldn't cope with that, the people I love turning their back on me. Could I have prevented it? Wore a longer skirt to school so boys didn't look at me? Was it because of the way I acted? Did I deserve it?

I started to scrub my body all over again. But no matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to forget. Whoever came into my room last night has scarred me for life. Was it someone from the party? From my school? Did someone just walk through the front door and come into the house? We were stupid enough to leave the gate open.

I broke into angry sobs in the bathroom. Why did I not fight him back? Keep my virginity for someone who I know cares about me. Who wouldn't have to pin me down and cover my mouth so I wouldn't cry out?

There was a light knock on the door. "Olivia? Can you open the door?" Rachel called through softly.

"Go away." I whispered. "Make it all go away." I stayed sat in the bath tub, my head in my hands, for I don't know how long.

After a while, I could hear someone doing something to the door. I heard it open slowly but I still didn't move.

"I'll wait downstairs." I heard Mr. Lawson say.

"Olivia. Come on sweetie, you've been in the shower nearly two hours. Why are you crying?" Rachel asked when she had opened the curtain.

"Sometimes." I whispered. "I just imagine myself turning into mum. I could have easily got a razor then and copied her."

"What's all this about? You're the strongest person I know Olivia. Now come on, out the shower." Rachel said, holding her hand out or me to take.

I took her hand and climbed out the shower, quickly changing into the PJs I had brought in with me. I walked straight past my older sister to my room and just curled up on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what has happened?" Rachel asked. I stayed staring at the wall, not moving. After a while, Rachel made her way downstairs. I could hear her talking with Annie and Mr. Lawson but I don't care what about.

I don't care about anything anymore.

* * *

The next day, I finally dragged myself out of bed and got ready for school. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans instead of my usual short skirt and didn't bother putting any makeup on, shoving my air into a pony tail.

"Morning Olivia." Phillip said as I walked into the kitchen. "Why do you look so different?" He asked.

"Just leave it okay?" I snapped as I quickly grabbed a cereal bar and headed out. Although school doesn't start for another hour, I can't face Rachel and Annie's questions. I sat in the park for 40 minutes, just watching all the happy school children run past with their Mums and Dads- all of them without a care in the world.

When I finally reached school at 8.50, Lauren and Madi were stood by the wall waiting for me.

"Jeez Liv, I didn't think your hangover would last 2 days! You look awful." Was how Madi greeted me. I didn't even bother to acknowledge her comment. I just walked next to them on the way into school.

"Are you alright?" Lauren whispered during form. I just nodded my head and continued staring out the window. What's the point on even telling someone what happened? There's no evidence. No one will believe me.

I'll probably get turned into the laughing stock of the school. Everyone turning and staring as I walk down the corridor without my friends. They probably wouldn't even want to know me anymore. Everyone would view me as filth.

And I just wouldn't be able to handle that.

Throughout the day, I barely muttered a word to any of my friends. I saw Lauren having a conversation with Annie at lunch. I didn't even bother moving out of the chair I was sat in to go over and ask what they were talking about. As long as they didn't know anything, and they weren't talking about anything involved with it, I don't care.

* * *

**Okay! No more chapters tonight (No matter how much you beg FeeDob26, im still waiting for the icecream you promised?) Because i need to get sorted for college tommorow -.- Damn you all wo still have until September!**

**FeeDob26: Although it was"Scarringly traumatic" I still hope i managed to write it okay! It was really difficult to write about because i had to keep it T rated and also i didnt really want to go into like... The awful details? Its going to lead up to your idea which will be happening on the Wednesday of the story (probably be updated thursday in real life if my tutors dont pile me with course work!)**

**StellaPriceFan: She didnt in this chapter, and i dont think she is in the net few chapters either! Sadly, i havent even decided myself who the culprit is yet!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"Are you alright Liv?" Finn asked as we walked out of school. I gave my boyfriend the simple reaction of what I had gave everyone else who had asked me: A simple nod.

"Are you still coming to mine tonight?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I quickly pulled myself away from him. "I can't, I've got homework." I said before heading towards Rachel's car. I walked off, leaving him stood on the steps frozen. I can't stand the thought of sitting with him all night, knowing that he would soon view me as the whore of the school.

I got into the backseat of Rachel's car after using the spare key she had given me so I could get in and wait for her if I would like a lift. Annie also has one; she trusts that we both won't steal the car, although Annie is now taking driving lessons.

After getting into the car, I quickly pressed the button on the key so that the doors locked again, before putting my head on the blacked out window and falling into a much needed deep sleep.

I hadn't heard Rachel get into the car, when we got to the house; she gently shook me awake so I wasn't left in the freezing cold.

"You left early this morning Olivia." Annie said as we walked into the front room.

"I know." I agreed with my niece softly. I looked at the telly to see Annie had put on CSI and started heading back out the room. I could feel her following me but just carried on walking to our room.

"I spoke to Lauren at lunch." She said, closing the bedroom door. I decided not to mention the fact I had seen them as she would ask why I didn't go over.

"Alright." I muttered whilst flopping onto the bed. Annie came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Does this have something to do with your mum?" She asked quietly. I sat up, resting on my elbows and looked at her confused.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well, Lauren said you were asking for her on Saturday, and then what you said in the bathroom last night to my mum?" She said.

"It's got nothing to do with my Mum. She died nearly 11 years ago." I snapped.

"Well why are you acting so weird? You brushed Finn off earlier; we all seen. You've barely spoke a word to anyone, you talked about killing yourself yesterday!" Annie yelled.

"Yeah well. I bet anywhere will be better than here." I snapped again, before turning over so she got the hint to piss off.

"How can you say that Olivia? There's people battling to stay alive because they are ill and you're talking like you are going to kill yourself or something." Annie hissed before getting off my bed.

"You know nothing Annie! Just piss off!" I yelled as Rachel walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked, looking at both our angry faces.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time.

"Girls." She said in a warning voice.

"She started it." I muttered.

"How old are you Olivia?" Annie asked. I could feel her glare on my back and sat up.

"How old am I? 15 thanks. Anything else you want to ask?" I snapped.

"I do actually." Mel said, joining Rachel at the door with Mia in her arms. "Whose sheets were in the wash pile covered in blood?"

I froze and stared at my sister. I could feel Annie and Rachel's eyes on me also as the tears began to fall. "Oh, please don't say.. oh shit Livia." Annie said.

"I didn't want too, he just walked in." I whispered.

"Who did?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." I said as I put my head in my hands. "I couldn't do anything."

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and instantly relaxed into Rachel's embrace.

"We'll phone the police in the morning. We'll find who it was honey." She whispered softly.

"No." I said, startling her. "I'll get viewed as disgusting by everyone. I'll be the whore of the school."

"Livia, no one would say that. It wasn't your fault!" Annie said.

"Then I'll get pity." I whispered, tears still falling.

"No one needs to know." Rachel said, running her fingers through my hair. After a while, I fell asleep in my sister's arms.

* * *

"Didn't think you were in today?" Josh said at lunch when I passed him in the corridor.

"I've just came in." I said, before grabbing Finn's arm and heading outside.

"What's the matter Liv?" He asked confused.

"If I had done something awful, would you forgive me?" I asked softly.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Answer my question first." I told him simply.

"Well, I can't answer until you told me what you've done." He said.

"It's not what I've done; it's what someone else did to me. It's obvious you don't trust me though." I said angrily before walking off in a different direction.

"Liv, what the hell are you on about?" He shouted.

I continued walking though. Not turning back to him. If he doesn't trust me, whats the point being in a relationship with him?

* * *

**StellaPriceFan: Glad you liked the last chapter! **

**FeeDob26: It started working again! Hope you like the chapter!**

**reddiefan25: I know! She has people to talk too now though!**

**I-Wish-Upon-Falling-Stars: Im glad you like the chapter, thankfully, i know noone who has went through this so i cant pick up on the feelings or actions if that makes sense?**

**Sarahabc0598: Im trying to add Rachel into the story now more as a moterly figure to Olivia, so many people like the Rachel parts so i thought it would be best!**

**Celticgirl84: Maybe :) Sadly, shes not going too, but she hopefully will be getting back to er usual bubbly self soon!**

**Thankyou for all the reviews! I was so so so happy with the feedback from the last chapter! I havent ad one bad review yet :o YEY! Please review again? Ill be updating sometime tomorrow afternoon!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Coming out of science at the end of the day, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see a very angry Lauren.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you? Finn said you went mental with him at lunch; you've been acting weirdly since the party! Explain now Olivia because this is annoying the hell out of me!" She snapped.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked, pulling my arm out of her grasp.

"Well you've been my best friend for basically forever. I didn't think I would need a reason to know what's got you like this." She snapped back. "And you can all piss off!" She yelled at everyone in the corridor watching us.

"And you should know that I don't really talk about feelings and shit." I said when everyone had left.

"And look where that has got you. You know were all worried about you, you know? Annie told me about what you said Sunday morning." She said quietly.

"She had no right too!" I shrieked.

"And she told me because your family is worried about you too!" She defended my niece.

"Yeah, and have you spoke to her today? Because if you had, you would find out she knows 'what is wrong with me' alright?" I snapped, before starting to walk off.

"Do you remember what you made me promise on Saturday night?" She called as I was about to open the door.

"What?" I asked confused, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You probably wouldn't because you were that pissed. You made me promise I would never leave you know matter what? How am I meant to keep that promise when you're acting like this?" She asked.

"Please just leave it Lauren. If I was to tell you, you would forget about that promise." I said, before opening the door and heading to meet Rachel in her office.

* * *

That night, I sat in the front room, staring at the telly with Annie. None of us bothered moving when we heard the front door, and a couple of seconds later, Lauren, Tamara and Madi walked into the front room. Annie quickly excused herself, turning the telly off on her way out.

"What's going on Liv?" Madi asked when they had all sat down.

"I can't tell you." I said, resting my chin on my knees and looking at them.

"Yeah you can Liv. Whatever you have done, were not going to judge you for it." Lauren said.

"You say that now, but you don't know yet." I said as tears began to fall.

"Well it must be pretty serious, we were all talking about it at Madi's, we just came from there, anyway, you're like… The kindest person I know. You can't have done anything that bad." Tamara said.

"Someone came into my room at the party when I was sleeping. They… Oh god." I whispered it so quietly, I doubt they would have heard. I couldn't bring myself to say what had happened.

"What do you mean?" Madi asked. I heard Lauren hiss something at her before coming to squeeze into the chair next to me.

"Do you know who it was?" Lauren asked. When I shook my head, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Liv, why didn't you tell us babe?" Tamara said.

"Because." I sniffled. "If everyone finds out, I'll just get pity off everyone or be viewed as filth. And I don't want that."

"Well, no one but us needs to know. Although, I think you should tell Finn." Lauren said

"He thinks you're going to dump him." Madi said softly.

"I don't know yet. When he finds out, he probably won't want to be with me anymore." I told her, wiping my tears away.

"Olivia Jane Mason. Do not be so stupid!" Lauren screeched from beside me. I looked at her confused. "That boy loves you so much. If you were to tell him, he wouldn't judge you! He would want to hunt down whoever it was and shoot them or something!"

Mia decided at that moment to toddle into the front room chasing Ozzie. I smiled at her and she quickly walked off from chasing the cat and over to the chair me and Lauren were squeezed into.

"Up." She said, stretching her arms out and giving her puppy dog eyes.

I quickly lifted her up and tickled her belly. She started shrieking with laughter and tried fighting to make me stop.

"Meow!" She said, pointing at my cat sat on the back of the chair.

Madi quickly went upstairs to get the television remote off Annie before switching Hollyoaks on.

"I missed you you know." Lauren said softly when the others were engrossed in the show and Mia had fell asleep. I looked at her confused so she elaborated. "It felt weird, sitting with you although you weren't actually with us if that makes sense? I really think you should tell Finn. None of us will turn away from you Liv. You need to realise that were all friends and will stick by you no matter what."

I looked at Mia's peaceful face and started to whisper back. "I feel disgusting Lauren. I figured if I couldn't stand to even look at myself in the mirror, then you lot couldn't stand to be around me."

"We would never leave you Liv. What happened on Saturday was not your fault." She told me softly.

At that moment, I smiled my first proper smile since the party. I can get through this If my friends and family are by my side.

* * *

**OKAY! First i would like to say a massive congratulations to everyone who got their GCSE results today! Especially FeeDob26 who i am really proud of for her results! WELL DONE!**

**Celticgirl84: More people know now! I thought it would be best if her family found out before her friends though!**

**Reddiefan25: I kind of liked writing the scene of how it got found out... i wanted something so that Olivia didnt say anything but someone figured it out themselves? Glad you liked the update!**

**FeeDob26: 2 LINES? If you added our PMs to how many lines you got yesterday, i doubt it would be classed as two! Your lucky that this is getting posted now ad i slept in this morning so my plans got cancelled :o**

**maddiejean95: Glad i do! i was watching one of the first episodes she was in the other day, she looked so different to the one at the end of series 4!**

**Guest: Im glad you liked it! Thanyou for the review!**

**StellaPriceFan: It seems everyone was glad that the secret got found out! Glad you liked it!**

**NEARLY 100 REVIEWS! IM SO SHOCKED! THANKYOU GUYS! Keep them coming please!**

**X**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


End file.
